


Camp Four Star

by vegebul_soup



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camping, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Romance, S'mores, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/vegebul_soup
Summary: Best friends, Bulma and Goku, are spending the summer as camp counselors, along with some of their classmates from school. What happens when a group of hormonal teenagers spend a month in the woods together? Hilarity and drama ensue. High School Summer Camp AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma was confident that this was going to be the greatest summer ever! She and her very best friend, Goku, were on their way to the infamous Camp Four Star. The very same summer camp they met at back when they were just kids. Now that the pair were much older —  and almost ready to graduate high school —  they returned as camp counselors.

The blue haired beauty was given the coveted position of youth camp director and she couldn’t be more jazzed about it. Her job would consist of managing all of the counselors and ensuring the camp ran smoothly. She had put hours of work into camp prep the past few weeks, and everything amounted to this coming month. She couldn’t wait to see the fruits of her labor. On top of being a super fun job, this would really add to her college applications! 

Bulma screamed the lyrics to every song on her road trip playlist as she and Goku drove up the winding roads of the mountain on the way to camp. Goku hung his head out the window and let the breeze rustle his wild black hair. Though the same age as Bulma, Goku always remained as naive and playful as someone much younger.

When the friends met at their first year at Camp Four Star, Bulma adored the impressionable, young Goku because he was very receptive to being bossed around. Over the course of their friendship, Goku grew up in a lot of ways, found his talents, and became his own man. Goku was tall, strong, and made a point to stand up to those who bullied others in school. But his one weakness, was Bulma. He didn’t even peep a complaint when she took complete control over the aux cord during this drive. Now as camp director, she could formally boss him around like she’s done their entire friendship. 

“What do think of our fellow counselors so far? Do I have any competition for my 'best friend' title?” Bulma joked as she bopped to the music. 

“No way, Bulma! You know you’re my number one!” Goku laughed. "After meeting everyone at that pre-camp gathering, no one really stuck out to me but I’m excited to get to know them. Ya know, that guy Yamcha, seems alright.” Goku stroked his chin, “maybe Chi Chi,” he added a little quieter, and looked at Bulma out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction. Upon mention of the raven haired girl Bulma let out a snort. 

“Yeah, I’m sure snooty, little Chi Chi wants to be our friend,” Bulma commented sarcastically as Goku looked shyly out the window. 

“I don’t know. What do you think of everyone?” Goku asked with a shrug.

“Honestly, I can’t say for sure. All I know is from what I’ve heard around school, managing all these _personalities_ is going to be a challenge for me,” Bulma replied. She really was excited for her role as director, but it didn’t eclipse the fact that it was the most strenuous job at camp.

“Look!” Goku exclaimed as he pointed out the window, “You can see the lake! We’re almost there!”

Camp Four Star was settled in a canyon, right on the shores of Lake Horikawa. Dozens of small classic log cabins dotted the landscape near the lake. There was an old dock that stretched into the water from the shore, that had always been one of Bulma’s favorite places to relax. She even planned some time in her schedule to lounge and dip her feet into the water before the campers arrived.

The camp also had an obstacle course with a zip line, and due to his incessant nagging, Goku was put in charge of it. Goku had always loved and excelled at anything athletic. Most wouldn’t think that goofy, light hearted Goku was also ultra competitive. His goal for the summer was to beat the camp record for fastest time through the obstacle course. That way he could leave his mark on the camp that gave him so many memories and get his name on a plaque in the mess hall. 

Bulma and Goku pulled up to the campsite and eagerly jumped out of the car. The friends were immediately engulfed in the scent of the surrounding trees. The smell bringing back all the amazing memories they shared at this exact camp. 

Goku turned to Bulma before saying, “this is going to be a great summer.” The friends exchanged a genuine smile.

“Let’s start unpacking!” Bulma said and the pair began unloading Bulma’s car. This first night of camp would be filled with counselor arrivals and everyone taking time to get settled into their cabins. The remainder of the week would give everyone time to get acquainted and prepare their lessons and activities before the young campers arrived. 

Bulma walked into her small cabin with a armful of luggage. She would need to take two more trips to bring everything unless she could get Goku’s help. The counselors spent an entire month at camp, but Bulma likely still overpacked. It was just in her nature to be prepared.

As the camp director, Bulma got to make lodging assignments, naturally she gave herself the only solo cabin. All the other cabins had two bedrooms with two beds per room and a shared living space. The counselors slept no more than three to a cabin, so most everyone got their own room. Bulma was the only one to have her own living space. 

Goku was grabbing the last of Bulma’s bags when another car pulled up. The driver jumped out and waved at him, so Goku approached Krillin to greet him while still holding Bulma’s duffle. 

“Cute bag,” he commented sarcastically and nodded to the pink polka dot bag in Goku’s hand. He looked down at the girly duffle then back at the new guy. “This isn’t mine!” Goku said defensively. 

“I know, I’m just kidding, man. Lighten up!” Krillin laughed. “Goku right? My name’s Krillin, I’m managing the obstacle course this year.”

Goku frowned before shouting, “BULMA!” The blue haired girl dashed out of her room to find her distressed best friend.

“What Goku? What’s wrong?” she said out of breath when she reached the two boys. 

“This guy is saying he’s in charge of obstacle course this year,” Goku informed her as he continued glaring at Krillin. Bulma looked at Krillin then back at Goku. 

“He is,” Bulma replied, and Krillin gave Goku a triumphant smirk. “You both are,” she added. 

“WHAT?” the boys shouted at her in unison. 

“The obstacle course is the biggest and most popular attraction at camp, I put two people in charge this year. So you guys  will have to work together,” she informed them.

“Whatever,” Krillin grumbled, “as long as I get that record for fastest time, I don’t care.” Goku was about to dare Krillin to beat him when another car let out a series of friendly honks to announce its arrival. 

Inside the car was Chi Chi. She was dropped off, predictably, by her father. Chi Chi gave the giant man a kiss on the cheek after he unloaded her luggage and bid her farewell. She had shiny black hair that was always perfectly styled and makeup that was simple but precise. 

Chi Chi was to be the kitchen manager at camp which Bulma felt was an odd job for someone like her. Chi Chi had a reputation for being a total princess and evidently a daddy’s girl. The fact that she was willingly spending her summer in the great outdoors was a surprise to Bulma. She worried that Chi Chi may be hard to manage as she seemed to always get her way.

“Could I get some help over here?” Chi Chi called sweetly. 

“I’ll help you!” Goku shouted, a little too quickly before dropping Bulma’s polka dot bag in the dirt and running over to help the raven haired beauty. Bulma grumbled as she retrieved her bag from the ground and walked back to her cabin to finish unpacking.

The twins with unfriendly, icy blue eyes arrived shortly after Chi Chi. Bulma also worried that Seventeen and Eighteen would be a challenge to manage, because they always seemed to be at the center of every scandal in school. Seventeen had long black hair, tattoos, and was rumored to be a drug dealer. Seventeen was assigned to be the nature guide, which meant he was in charge of taking the campers hiking on the trails that traversed the nearby mountain.

His sister, Eighteen sported a short blonde bob and was known as someone who’s bad side you didn’t want to be on. On more than one occasion, Bulma had heard of Eighteen punching some prissy girl in the face for talking about her behind her back. As opposed to her brother, Eighteen would be spending the majority of her time indoors at the arts and crafts station. Neither said much as they unpacked their car and settled into their respective cabins. 

The next to arrive was Vegeta. Bulma didn’t know much about him, besides that he appeared to be perpetually grumpy. He was on the varsity swim team the past school year, so it made sense that he was to be the camp’s lifeguard. He was hot in a bad boy kind of way, Bulma observed, as Vegeta threw his large duffle over his shoulder and marched over to his cabin without greeting anyone.

He often wore sunglasses, likely a habit from lifeguarding, but it added an air of mystery that had Bulma curious about his backstory. Vegeta was assigned to room with Goku, so maybe her best friend would be able to learn more about their brooding new counselor.

“Don’t worry everyone, the party has arrived!” Yamcha shouted to announce his arrival as he got out of his truck. Yamcha was the varsity baseball captain this past season, he’s super popular, and handsome (but he knows it). He's assigned to be the sports manager for the camp, which seemed fitting. 

During the school year, he had a new girl hanging on him every week. Most people knew he was quite the player, but it didn’t seem to bother any of his admirers. Bulma hadn’t spoken to him at all during school, but he didn’t feel the need to introduce himself at the pre-camp gathering. She deduced he thought everyone knew who he was.

During that gathering everyone had a chance to introduce themselves, after that Yamcha paid special attention to Bulma. Initially she was flattered that someone like him was texting her so often, but then she wondered if he was flirting with her or if he was just kissing up to the camp director. Regardless of motive, Bulma enjoyed his flattery.

Once all the counselors arrived Bulma called a meeting. She welcomed everyone to camp and informed them of tomorrow’s schedule as they ate pizza for dinner.

“I hope everyone is getting settled okay. There aren’t any scheduled events tonight, so please take the time to get know your bunk mates and make yourself comfortable,” Bulma encouraged. “Tomorrow, we’ll begin working on our lessons and activities so everything is prepared for the campers arrival next week. I’ll be visiting the first half of the stations tomorrow and the second half the following day, to check on everyone’s progress. Please let me know if there is anything you need!” 

After her announcements, Bulma dismissed the group and everyone dispersed. Goku gave her an encouraging thumbs up before he left with Vegeta back to their cabin. She smiled all the way back to her own cabin, practically giddy about all the fun and adventures that were to come.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The following morning the group gathered in the mess hall again to eat a breakfast prepared by Chi Chi. Piles of french toast, dozens of scrambled eggs, and perfectly crisped bacon lined the table. Goku and Vegeta sat beside each other and devoured twice as much food as the others. Bulma had always thought Goku was the only person who could eat like that, but apparently he had met his match. 

Bulma joined Goku and his bunkmate and enjoyed two slices of french toast. She was borderline resentful over how good they were. Chi Chi being kitchen manager was definitely not as much of a leap as Bulma previously thought.

"Are you guys excited to get started today?” Bulma asked the two boys. 

“Totally,” Goku replied with his mouth full, and Vegeta just grunted between bites. Bulma decided to give up on conversation with these two, they were much too engrossed in their meal. After their plates were cleared, everyone gave their thanks and compliments to Chi Chi before heading out for the morning.

Outside, Bulma met up with Seventeen who sat with several books and maps splayed out on a picnic table. She sat down and began inquiring about his research and the plans he had for the campers. Bulma was impressed by the depth of his knowledge of wildlife. His plan was to map out a few different hikes of varying difficulty, that way the older kids could trek the more advanced trails. 

“Everything looks great! Thanks for all your hard work,” Bulma said sincerely. 

“Sure,” Seventeen replied with a small smile. It was apparent as he spoke of his plans how passionate he was about the outdoors. It was almost ironic that someone who Bulma initially thought was kind of scary was so invested in protecting all the cute forest creatures. Bulma left Seventeen at his picnic table and checked her clipboard. 

Next, she walked into the kitchen in the mess hall to talk to Chi Chi. The kitchen had industrial grade appliances and just about everything was stainless steel, including the counters. Massive refrigerators lined the wall and centered in the middle of the room was an island, with bar stools on one side and counter space and a sink on the other. The raven haired girl donned an apron as she stood behind the kitchen’s island and carefully chopped up various fruits. 

“Ooh,” Bulma squeaked, “can I have some of those?” she asked as she pointed to the bowl of freshly washed strawberries next to Chi Chi’s cutting board. 

“Go ahead!” Chi Chi smiled as she pushed the bowl closer to her. Bulma took a seat on a bar stool across the island from Chi Chi and began snacking on her favorite treat. 

“How has everything been going in here?” Bulma implored.

“Its been great! This first week isn’t too bad only preparing meals for the counselors, but when the campers get here there will be so many more mouths to feed. I’ve already decided on the menu, so I’m taking the time to prep ingredients, then its just a matter of throwing everything together!”

“Wow, sounds like you got it all figured out!” Bulma complimented. Chi Chi nodded appreciatively. The girls sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Bulma continued to snack on the juicy, red strawberries. 

“Can I ask you a sort of personal question?” Chi Chi asked shyly, as she finished slicing a pineapple.

“Shoot,” Bulma replied unconcerned.

“Are you and Goku like a thing?” she questioned. Bulma’s eyes slid from the strawberries to Chi Chi’s deep brown eyes. _Was she being serious?_

“Goku and I never have been, nor ever will be, anything romantic,” Bulma laughed. “He’s like my little brother.” Apparently that was the answer she wanted to hear because Chi Chi smiled really big in response. 

“You’re really good at this,” Bulma commented as she popped another strawberry in her mouth. “I was super impressed by your french toast this morning. Where did you learn to cook?” she inquired conversationally. 

“From my mom actually,” Chi Chi smiled as she continued cutting other fruits for today’s lunch. 

“Are you and your mom close?” Bulma asked. 

“We were,” Chi Chi replied softly, “She actually passed away a few years ago. That’s why my dad and I are so close. We’re all each other has, ya know?” The blue haired girl suddenly felt guilty for her line of questioning. 

“I get that,” Bulma replied trying to change the subject,” my dad and I are really tight too. In fact, I want to be a scientist just like him someday.” The girls smiled at each other in a newfound appreciation for the other. 

“I’ll let you get back to work,” Bulma said as she exited the kitchen. “Let me know if I can help you with anything!"

Bulma left the mess hall and spotted Vegeta sitting on his lifeguard tower near the shore of the lake. He didn’t really have as much to prep for camp’s start as the others, but she decided to check on him anyway. 

His tower was essentially a large elevated chair made of white painted wood. A brightly colored umbrella sprouted from the top to provide shade for the chair’s occupant. Vegeta sat leaned against the back the chair, one elbow propped up on the armrest with his head resting in his hand. One of his legs dangled from the chair while the other was fixed flat on the seat.

Vegeta looked incredibly relaxed lounged on his tower. Bulma noticed it might be the first time she saw him not frowning since he arrived. He wore his red lifeguard shorts, a camp t-shirt, and his typical mirrored, aviator style sunglasses. Summer had just began but his skin was already a sun kissed bronze.

“Hey stranger! Is there anything you need to get ready for camp?” Bulma called out in a cheery voice as she approached his tower. Vegeta didn’t respond, in fact he didn’t even move.

“Vegeta?” she tried again as she stood at the base of his tower. Still no response, then she heard it. He was softly snoring. Everyone was working hard to prepare for the campers arrival and he was napping! 

“Vegeta!” Bulma yelled this time as she yanked on his dangling foot. He immediately jolted awake and reflexively kicked his leg out and knocked Bulma roughly onto her butt. She was unhurt but glared angrily up at him. 

“Why the hell did you scare me like that!” Vegeta muttered as he descended from his tower. He offered her a hand, she took it and his firm grip heaved her back to standing. “I didn’t mean to knock you down, you just surprised me,” he said in half apology.

Bulma stood and stared at her hand he was still holding. His hand was tan and rough whereas hers were pale and soft. A stark contrast of one another, but Bulma was surprised at how much she enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin on hers. _Wait, what was she doing? Forget his masculine hands, she was about to yell at him for sleeping on the job!_  She stole her hand from him and gave him a scowl. 

“You’re not supposed to be sleeping! You need to work on your lesson plans! I will not have any kids drowning at my camp!” Bulma reprimanded. Her face was red with irritation, and maybe a hint of embarrassment from her reaction to holding his hand for a moment. But he didn’t need to know about the latter.

“I’ve been working at the rec center teaching water safety and coaching a youth swim team for the last two years. I could literally teach the class in my sleep, so don’t worry your pretty little head, _director,_ the kids will be fine,” he replied, using her title mockingly.

“Fine,” Bulma grumbled, “But expect me to come watch your class so I can know you are actually proficient at your job."

“You are welcome in my class any time, _director_ ,” Vegeta smirked. “Just remember, private lessons cost extra,” he added with a wink, before turning around to climb back up his tower. 

Bulma flushed at the insinuation in his joke. She looked up at him to see if he noticed but he was already lying back with his laced together fingers supporting the back of his head. She stomped away, but turned back to yell, “You better not be late for our staff meeting at 5 tonight!” He only gave a dismissive wave in reply. 

A few hours past and the group congregated in the mess hall once again for lunch. Everyone filed in and filled their plates at the buffet style tables. Bulma grabbed the seat next to Goku. Her best friend had been at the front of the line, so he was the first to claim a table. She assumed Goku was so eager for meal time because he's always hungry, but this was the second time she noticed him smiling brightly at Chi Chi as he stacked his plate.  

Her observation combined with Chi Chi’s question this morning made Bulma suspicious. She was enjoying some fruit salad when Yamcha slid into the seat next to her. 

“Hey beautiful,” he greeted, “how’s the director’s life treating you so far?” Bulma smiled at Yamcha, right as Vegeta joined the table in the seat across from Goku. 

“Oh you know, staying busy,” Bulma replied. “I’ve just been checking on everyone’s stations, making sure no one is snoozing.” At the mention of sleep, Bulma shot a look at Vegeta, but he didn’t even flinch at her subtle jab.

“Well, I’m glad you are saving the best for last, aka me! I have a great activity planned for you when you come by my station tomorrow, so get ready!” he informed her. 

“Looking forward to it,” Bulma said as she got up to throw away her empty plate. She didn’t bother saying bye to her best friend, between his food and Chi Chi he had barely spoken a word to her all lunch. Bulma made a mental note to ask Goku about the developments in his relationship with the raven haired girl. 

Bulma spent the remainder of the afternoon sitting in a hammock and working on her script for the welcome event the night the campers arrive. Five o’ clock came faster than expected and Bulma waited patiently as her staff gathered in the mess hall for their nightly dinner meeting. After everyone arrived, grabbed their meals and were seated, Bulma greeted them.

“I’m so excited that we are all going to be spending the summer together! In the interest of getting to know one another better, I’ve planned a ton of ice breakers and activities for us this week. Tonight, all of you are invited to my cabin for a pajama party!” Bulma spoke with enthusiasm. 

Yamcha raised his hand, and Bulma called on him to speak. “What if I sleep naked?” he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. The entire room rolled their eyes in unison. 


	3. Chapter 3

Though it was summer, the temperature near the lake cooled significantly at night. Bulma decided to wear a cute pair of pajama shorts and a sweatshirt from her first choice university. She wasn’t overly concerned about dressing stylish for a pajama party, but she did wonder what Chi Chi might show up in.

Goku and Vegeta were the first to arrive to the party. Bulma greeted them eagerly, before showing them to the living room.

“Thanks for being on time guys!” Bulma said as she buzzed around the room. “Do you think I should turn some music on? Do you think I should put some snacks out?"

“I think you should calm down,” Vegeta mumbled.

“What kind of snacks do you have?” Goku asked excitedly, “did you pack my favorite chips for me?"

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang arrived. Most everyone wore some variation of sweats, except for Chi Chi who wore a classic button up pajama shirt with matching pants. Seventeen was wearing a backpack, which Bulma thought was weird. The camp counselors sat on the couches and floor in Bulma’s cabin’s living room while she stood before them.

“So I have this really fun ice breaker for us to play,” Bulma said in a bubbly voice, “its a word association game...” Eighteen booed before she could explain further and Bulma shot her a nasty look. Goku laughed at her attempt at mean face while he munched on his favorite chips that Bulma did, in fact, pack for him.

“I have a better idea,” Seventeen said as he reached in his backpack and pulled out two bottles of vodka.

“Oh hell yeah!” Yamcha shouted as he eyed the alcohol.

“The game is Truth or Dare. If you don’t answer your question or do your dare you have to take a shot,” Seventeen explained. Everyone in the room seemed much more enthused by Seventeen’s proposition, so Bulma sat down with a huff. She supposed this could be fun, but she wasted so much time coming up with her own games that she couldn’t help but pout.

“Cool, I like this idea much better,” Eighteen said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m glad you said that, sis,” Seventeen smirked, “Because you’re up first. Truth or Dare?”

“Easy,” she sassed, “dare.”

Seventeen’s eyes scanned the room, before he returned his gaze back to his twin sister. “I dare you to kiss Krillin,” Seventeen laughed as he pointed to the small bald guy.

“Wait, what?” Krillin shouted. But before he could object any further, Eighteen grabbed a handful of his shirt, tugged him forward and kissed him right on the lips. Yamcha whistled and Chi Chi giggled behind a hand that covered her mouth. The blonde’s icy eyes flickered to Chi Chi.

“Chi Chi, truth or dare?” Eighteen asked once she released him. Krillin blushed, he was still reeling from what just happened. He touched his fingers to his lips and looked at Eighteen who seemed completely unaffected.

“Umm,” Chi Chi smiled shyly and combed her black hair behind her ear, “truth.”

Eighteen pursed her lips in contemplation before asking, “How much money does your family have?”

Chi Chi’s eyes grew wide as the smile fell from her lips. Everyone else averted their gaze. “How is that a ridiculous question?” Eighteen huffed. “You sure do wear a lot of nice clothes,” she added with a hint of venom, as she gestured to Chi Chi’s elegant, silk pajamas.

“Just give me a shot,” Chi Chi grumbled. The boys all hooted as Seventeen poured her some vodka. Chi Chi bravely tossed it back but coughed after swallowing. “Bleh,” she complained. The raven haired girl decided she wanted to make the instigator of this game pay for her embarrassment.

“Seventeen, truth or dare?” Chi Chi asked with fire in her eyes.

“Dare,” he declared without hesitation.

She wanted to humiliate him by making him do a gross dare, or even better, prove he wasn’t so tough by crafting a dare so bad he had to drink instead. “I dare you to catch a cricket and eat it in front of everyone,” Chi Chi challenged.

Seventeen shrugged then got up to go went outside. A few minutes later he returned, cricket in hand. “Nothing personal, little buddy,” he said to the cricket before throwing in his mouth. All three girls cringed. After a few chews and a harsh swallow, Seventeen stuck his tongue out to show that it was gone.

“Bruh!” Yamcha winced. “Ew!” Bulma shrieked. Chi Chi just rolled her eyes, her plan totally backfired.

Seventeen gave Chi Chi a smug smile before turning his gaze to Goku. “Truth or dare?” he questioned.

“Hmm,” Goku hummed as sucked the chip flavoring off his fingers, “truth."

Seventeen’s icy blue eyes stared curiously at Goku. He hummed in contemplation, then the perfect question struck him like a lightning bolt. “Are you secretly in love with Bulma?” Seventeen asked him a raised eyebrow. Chi Chi frowned while Eighteen snickered.

“Yeah, not at all,” Goku laughed. Bulma unconsciously sighed in relief.

“I don’t believe you,” Krillin commented.

“You’ve never thought about getting into that hottie’s pants?” Yamcha asked incredulously. Vegeta appeared to be the only one who didn’t react to the question. Bulma looked down at the ground in embarrassment. She could not believe this was happening, her fellow counselors were asking her best friend to objectify her in front of her!

Goku appeared to contemplate his answer and Bulma grew more and more nervous as time elapsed. His response to such a question could irreparably alter their friendship dynamic.

“Bulma is like my favorite pie,” Goku began, “I could enjoy it every day, I could even admire its beauty, but that doesn’t mean that I would ever want to have sex with it.”  
Everyone erupted in laughter at Goku’s analogy. Bulma just blinked, unsure how to feel about being compared to food. She supposed the sentiment was what mattered most, and it was reassuring that she and Goku were on the same page. So she smiled and nodded to let him know she agreed.

Goku looked over to Yamcha and asked, “truth or dare?”

“Hit me with your best dare,” Yamcha replied arrogantly. Goku looked up at the ceiling as if deep in thought. A moment later, his face lit up, as if a light bulb above his head turned on.

“I dare you to streak through camp,” Goku laughed, then proceeded to throw another handful of chips in his mouth. The group let out a series of gasps, whispers and titters.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Yamcha got up, removed his shirt, and walked over to the door. Everyone scrambled over to the front window to watch. Once outside he shucked off his pants and underwear and began running through the campsite. The group of counselors all giggled, thankful it wasn’t them running naked on a chilly night.

After a lap around the nearby mess hall, Yamcha returned with his hands covering his private parts. He retrieved his pants from the ground and turned his back to the group before pulling up his pants. Yamcha walked back into Bulma’s cabin and gave a dramatic bow and everyone clapped and laughed.

“Vegeta,” Yamcha said slightly out of breath from his impromptu jog, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he replied flatly.

“Are you a virgin?” Yamcha asked with raised eyebrows. Vegeta stared at him unamused. Bulma unwittingly leaned in closer, suddenly very curious to know his answer.

“That’s really the juiciest question you could come up with?” Vegeta sighed. “No, I’m not”

Yamcha’s eyes lit up. “I heard a rumor you lost your v card to that brunette with the big tits on the dance team last year, can you confirm?” Yamcha pried, as if he was a slimy gossip reporter. A look was exchanged between a few or the counselors as if they too had heard such a rumor.

“You only get one question,” Vegeta retorted before eyeing Bulma. His intense, dark gaze combined with her newfound knowledge of his sexual experience made Bulma blush, but she kept eye contact.

“Truth or dare?” Vegeta queried with his charcoal eyes locked on her baby blues. Bulma nervously debated her options, Vegeta was such a wildcard there was no predicting what he might ask or dare her to do.

Bulma swallowed. “Dare,” she declared, but her confidence disintegrated as an evil smirked appeared on his face.

“I dare you to go jump in the lake.”


	4. Chapter 4

The entire gang of camp counselors stood on the shore of the lake ready to watch Bulma jump in to the dark and chilly water. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and an amused expression plastered on his face. He couldn’t believe she was actually going through with this. Goku stood beside him with a towel in hand for when Bulma got out. 

The blue haired girl had removed her sweatshirt, so that she only wore her pajama shorts and a sports bra. She jumped around, shook her head, and whispered words of encouragement to herself. The night was colder than she thought which only added to her worry about the temperature of the water. 

“We’re waiting!” Krillin teased and everyone cheered for Bulma to do it. With a deep breath, Bulma ran down the dock ready to leap off the edge, but her foot caught on a loose plank and she ungracefully tumbled into the water with a scream. 

Bulma tensed as her body was enveloped by the frigid water, the cold needled her skin. Once she surfaced, she gasped a breath, her body still shocked from the sudden temperature drop. Bulma began to swim and heard multiple pairs of footsteps barreling down the dock toward her. She reached up to grab the dock’s edge and found a concerned Goku and an _almost_ guilty looking Vegeta standing over her.

“Give me your hand,” Goku commanded with an outstretched arm. Bulma reached up and they gripped each other’s forearms tightly before Goku effortlessly lifted her from the water. With both feet firmly on the dock, Bulma noticed a throbbing pain on her shin as Goku threw the towel over her shoulders. She gripped the towel’s edges and wrapped it tightly around herself with a shiver.

“Ow,” Bulma whispered as she watched the stream of red blood trickle down her leg. The dock’s edge took a gash out of her shin during her tumble. Vegeta followed her eyes down and frowned at the sight her wound. 

“Come back to our cabin, I can get you patched up,” he offered. Bulma nodded in agreement, but when she went to take a step on her bad leg she winced from the pain. Vegeta noticed and scooped her up in his arms to carry her instead. Bulma was startled by suddenly being lifted, but he felt warm against her cold, wet skin, so she didn’t protest. 

“Game’s over,” Vegeta declared as he walked back up the dock toward the shore, with Goku following closely behind. The other counselors gave their well wishes to Bulma as they returned to their own cabins for the night. 

Vegeta continued to carry Bulma all the way back to his and Goku’s cabin. Being held in his strong, sturdy arms gave her a sense of comfort, without thinking she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He tensed slightly when her cold nose touched his hot skin, but he didn’t complain. Goku opened the door to the cabin and Vegeta walked in and placed Bulma on their couch. 

“Hold tight,” Vegeta said before he walked back into his room.

“Are you okay, Bulma? Goku sympathized and gave his friend a hug, "I’m so sorry this happened.”  

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she reassured him, as Vegeta returned with an armful of supplies. He tossed a fresh towel and one of his own sweatshirts at her. Bulma used the towel to dry her damp hair, before she put on his swim team sweatshirt. It was much too big for her, but it was soft and smelt like him. Bulma hugged her arms around herself for warmth and it almost felt like he was holding her again.

Vegeta sat down on the floor in front of her and pulled out a case of first aid supplies that lifeguards have with them on stand. He rummaged through the supplies and pulled out some gauze, bandages, and antiseptic. Bulma watched patiently as he methodically cleaned and dressed her wound. She was amazed that someone with such a rough personality could have such a gentle touch.

She kept watching him even after he finished. Vegeta looked up from his handiwork and their eyes met, but neither of them said a thing, both seeming lost in a trance for a moment. His hand rested on top of her bandaged leg, and Bulma wondered what he was thinking.

“I’ll walk you back to your cabin,” Goku said to her, causing Bulma and Vegeta to break their stare and turn their eyes to Goku. 

“No, I will,” Vegeta said firmly as he stood up. Bulma was surprised at his assertiveness, his adamancy about being the one to walk her back tickled her curiosity. Goku eyed his roommate suspiciously then his best friend, who seemed to have no qualms about a change in escort, so he put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Alright then, I’m going to bed,” he informed them then strolled into his room. Vegeta watched Goku retreat before returning his gaze to Bulma and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up from the couch. 

“You good to walk?” he asked as he led her out the door. 

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled wondering if he was offering to carry her again. 

The two walked beside each other silently as they crossed the camp, the only sounds to be heard were the animals in the nearby forest accompanied by the crunch of their shoes in the dirt. Bulma glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and Vegeta looked deep in thought, a frown painted on his lips. 

“I shouldn’t have dared you to jump in the lake. It was stupid,” he eventually said while looking down at his feet. Bulma grinned knowing that this was his attempt at an apology. It was weak, but his version of an apology no less. 

“No worries,” Bulma said as she looked up to face him, “From now on, I’ll just do everything I can to ruin camp for you.” He returned her gaze and narrowed his eyes before he smirked. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Vegeta challenged with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Bulma giggled and playfully pushed him as they continued walking down the path. Bulma’s cabin was in view before she spoke again.

“If you wait just a minute, I can change and give you your sweatshirt back,” she offered. 

“Oh, I don’t care,” he shrugged, “you can hold on to it.” Bulma nodded shyly, and tried to fight the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. She warned herself not to read too much into it. He probably didn’t mean anything by it, he’s probably just being nice.

Bulma stepped up onto the front porch that lead to her cabin’s door and turned around to give her thanks before wishing him a good night. Unexpectedly, Vegeta joined her and the pair stood in the doorway of Bulma’s private cabin. Her voice caught in her throat when she noticed his proximity. A moth buzzed around the yellow lantern that illuminated the porch. 

They looked at each other and neither said a word, but Bulma felt an explicable electricity between them. Vegeta appeared to be studying her features, and she wondered if he liked what he saw. All of the sudden, he stepped even closer and reached his fingers into her hair. 

Bulma was about to pucker her lips to receive the kiss she anticipated, when he pulled his hand away and his face shifted into an expression of distaste. She looked at his hand to discover that he had removed something dark green and slimy off of her head. Bulma’s face mirrored Vegeta’s disgust.

“Just some algae,” he informed her as he flicked the offending foliage from his hand. “You should take a shower, that lake water is pretty gross. Let me know if you need me to re-bandage your leg tomorrow.” With that, he sauntered off in the direction of his own bunk while Bulma stood in her doorway completely mortified. _Was she really ready and willing to kiss Vegeta?_ This certainly was a new development. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chi Chi woke before the rest of the counselors, as she always did, to prepare breakfast. After meticulously braiding her hair, she made her way to the mess hall kitchen to get started on everyone’s first meal of the day.

She hummed a little tune as walked through the doors, but before she flipped on the lights she was startled by a rustling sound coming from the pantry. The raven haired girl was struck with fear. She suspected an animal, likely a raccoon or something, snuck into the kitchen and was eating their food!

She worried what kind of mess she would have to clean up, how much of the food supply would be compromised, and worst of all, how she would scare the creature away. With a deep breath, Chi Chi steeled herself, grabbed a broom, and crept toward the pantry. 

Ready to attack, she flipped the pantry lights on while brandishing her broom. Instead of a raccoon, she found Goku sitting on the floor and munching away on some cookies. He smiled innocently, well as innocently as one who was actually caught with their hand in the cookie jar could. 

“What the hell, Goku?” Chi Chi squawked. Though annoyed, a wave of relief washed over her and she loosened her grip on the broom. 

“Want one?” Goku offered with his mouth full as he held out a cookie. Chi Chi just laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation and decided to join him on the floor. She took the treat from his hand and had a nibble. 

“Don’t you think you’ll spoil your breakfast?” she asked in a motherly tone.

“I’ll always have room for your cooking, Chi Chi,” Goku smiled sweetly and she blushed.

“Well, I should probably get started on breakfast,” she told him. “Would.. Would you like to help me?” she asked hesitantly. 

“I’m no good in the kitchen,” Goku laughed, “but I’d be happy to keep you company.” He stood and offered his hand to help her up. Chi Chi made breakfast while Goku sat on a barstool across the island from her. The two laughed and chatted all morning, until the others arrived to eat. 

During breakfast, Bulma didn’t dare look at Vegeta. She was still so confused about thinking that he was going to kiss her, and then being disappointed he didn’t. She quietly ate her eggs and mentally prepared for the day ahead. 

Her day began at the obstacle course, where she met up with Goku and Krillin. Given the animosity between them at the beginning of camp, Bulma hoped they could get it together by the time the campers arrived. The boys bickered endlessly over the most trivial matters. 

After Bulma checked their equipment count and the boys' ability to strap someone in a harness, somehow she got roped into timing them as they ran the course. Apparently, both of them didn’t trust the other enough to give an accurate time. Once they each ran the course for a fourth time, Bulma had to call it quits and informed the pair that she had more important things to do. 

Bulma visited Eighteen after she dismissed her highly competitive best friend’s pleas to time his obstacle course run ‘just one more time’. She found the blonde sitting outside the arts hall with a sketch pad in hand.

“Whatcha drawing?” the blue haired girl greeted as she joined Eighteen on the bench.

“Nothing,” she replied simply, as closed her sketch pad and hugged it tightly to her chest. Bulma frowned, unsure how to interpret the odd rejection. “Its not you, I just don’t really share my art with anyone,” she added. 

“No worries, I just came to check on your progress with your station. Do you have all the supplies you need?” Bulma asked. 

Eighteen described her well stocked closet and the all the projects she planned on having the campers do. Their conversation quickly digressed from campers making friendship bracelets to the latest summer gossip. 

“I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire men’s soccer team was suspended for something like that,” Eighteen concluded. 

“Whoa,” Bulma replied with her eyes wide. Her story seemed totally ridiculous, but the amount of detail Eighteen explained it in made it actually seem believable. The blue haired girl realized she was likely not very informed about the scandals that plagued the halls of their school.

Bulma looked down at her watch and realized it was already time for lunch. “Do you want to head over to the mess hall with me?” she asked the blonde. Eighteen smiled and the two girls trotted down the path together. 

After filling her plate with pasta, Bulma took a seat next to her best friend. Goku ate his lunch with more speed and fervor than usual. She was about to ask him what the big rush was, when he jumped up and left the mess hall. ‘ _Whatever_ ,’ Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes. She was about to exit the mess hall when Yamcha approached. 

“Hey cutie,” he greeted. “Are you ready to come checkout my station?” Bulma nodded.

“Great! Then once you’re done, you can check me out!” Yamcha flirted as he flexed his bicep for her to see. The blue haired girl smiled, this guy was too much. 

“Let’s just go,” she laughed. Yamcha grabbed her hand and the pair strolled out the door together. Vegeta, who was finishing off his lunch, spotted the pair walking out of the mess hall hand and hand and frowned. 

Once Yamcha finished detailing his activities for the campers, he offered to take Bulma out on the lake in one of the canoes. 

Yamcha had a hard time pulling the canoe off the rack, but he refused Bulma’s help, so she just stood there watched him struggle. Eventually the canoe came free, but he consequently knocked down all the canoes in a sort of domino effect. Bulma gasped and someone else let out a high pitched squeal. 

Bulma was in utter disbelief at what the fallen canoes revealed. The squeal came from a startled Chi Chi who was in a rather compromising position with Goku. He was leaned up against the shed that held all the sporting equipment with Chi Chi pressed up against him and his hands on her ass. 

Chi Chi’s eyes were wide in embarrassment and her cheeks were flushed. She looked from Goku to Bulma and Yamcha, then back to Goku before she slapped him across the face and ran away. 

“Text me!” he called after her, completely unperturbed by her assault. “You guys going canoeing?” Goku asked, as if nothing just happened. Bulma stared dumbly at her best friend, his lips were pink and slightly swollen from the vigorous make out session she and Yamcha just interrupted. 

“What the hell was that!?” Bulma practically yelled as she pointed in the direction that Chi Chi ran off in. Yamcha came up behind Bulma and put a hand over her mouth. The blue hair girl struggled in his grasp, her angry eyebrows expressing her discontent with being silenced.

“Yes, were going canoeing. We’ll see you later Goku,” Yamcha said and Goku walked away with a wave. Bulma fumed as Yamcha dragged the canoe to the lake’s edge. She sat down and grabbed her oar with a huff while Yamcha pushed them all the way into the water. He jumped in, took his seat, and began paddling.

“Ya know, Bulma, if you're jealous you don’t have anyone to secretly make out with, my lips are available,” Yamcha said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She wasn’t sure if it was a joke, but it was enough to soften her mood and elicit a laugh.

“I don’t know,” Bulma shrugged, “Its not that I’m jealous, I guess I’m just sad. He’s my best friend and he didn’t even tell me that they were involved.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s pretty crummy,” Yamcha sympathized. The two continued to talk as they rowed around the lake, the sun began to set and they sat and admired its beauty.

The sun’s bright light waved goodbye as it descended behind the mountain. The sky was filled with dreamy shades of orange and yellow. Bulma felt guilty that she wished she was sharing this moment with someone else. 

“Let’s head back, we don’t want to be late for dinner,” Bulma urged before they paddled back to shore. Yamcha pulled the canoe out of the water then turned to Bulma with a sweet smile. 

“I really had a great time,” he said as he stepped in front of her and gazed into her big, blue eyes. “That sunset was almost as beautiful as you.”

Bulma gagged internally. She enjoyed their evening together too, but his cheesy line reminded her of exactly who he was. The guy who always tried to smooth talk the ladies.

She wondered how many times that line had worked for him. Suddenly, he leaned in closer in an effort to kiss her, but Bulma swerved her head just in time for his lips to land on her cheek instead. 

“Thanks Yamcha,” Bulma said quickly as she backed away, “that was fun.” Before he could say anymore, Bulma turned on her heel and scurried away with haste. As she approached the mess hall, Bulma shook her head at the awkwardness of it all. 

At dinner she paid closer attention to Goku and Chi Chi's interactions, their gushy smiles, flirty eyes, and secret touching under the table. _It was so obvious now! How could she have missed it?_

A few hours later, Bulma stood in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed out her blue hair when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be. 

Maybe Chi Chi to discuss her embarrassment from the afternoon? Maybe Goku is finally coming around to dish about his relationship with the raven haired beauty? Or, she feared, was Yamcha attempting again to make some moves on her?

When Bulma opened the door, she was surprised to find that none of her guesses were correct, but rather, it was Vegeta who was standing on her porch. He was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a white tank that showed off his muscular arms.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she greeted with forced casualness. He scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze nervously, as if he was still trying the answer that question for himself.

“I didn’t see you much today,” Vegeta began hesitantly. Bulma let a small smile cross her face.

“And you missed me?” she teased. His eyes snapped to hers and he frowned. 

“I just wanted to see how your leg was doing. That’s all,” he mumbled. Bulma choked down a giggle. _Was he being shy?_ That seemed so out of character for Mr. Too-Cool-To-Care. His current demeanor gave her hope that what transpired between them last night wasn't imaginary after all. 

“Still a little tender, but much better. Thanks again for taking care of me,” she replied sweetly. Vegeta nodded softly in reply. He looked like he was about to leave, so she said the first thing she could think of to keep the conversation going. 

“You’ll never believe what I witnessed today!” Bulma gossiped, “I caught Goku and Chi Chi making out by the sports shed!”

Vegeta gave her an incredulous look. “What’s so unbelievable about that?” he asked and Bulma furrowed her brow. 

“Are you saying you knew that they were a thing? Has he been talking to you about it?” she interrogated. 

“I don’t have enough interest in the matter to listen to Goku talk about it,” Vegeta scoffed. "But it doesn’t take much to figure out what’s going on in that simple, little brain of his. Aren’t you like his best friend or something? How did you not see it?”

Bulma's frown deepened. She did have her suspicions that they were crushing on each other, but still she figured he would tell her about something this major.

Vegeta noticed his comments seemed to upset her, which only served to make him more uncomfortable. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said then left before she could protest. 

Bulma’s mind was conflicted. Half of her was so confused and hurt. She contemplated how she could’ve upset Goku enough to make him keep secrets. The other half of her was just enjoying the view of Vegeta walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Bulma was determined to smooth things over with Goku. She caught him on his way to the mess hall in the morning, so she jogged up to him. 

“Goku, can we talk?” Bulma asked ask as she grabbed her best friend by the arm. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Goku smiled. He didn’t really seem upset, but she knew she had to apologize anyway. She thought about it all last night, and came up with the most logical reason why Goku would hide his relationship with Chi Chi from her. Bulma looked down and the ground and sighed before she began.

“I’m really sorry I’ve been a bad friend lately. I totally understand why you wouldn’t tell me about Chi Chi, when I said some not so nice things about her at the beginning of camp. But I’ve gotten to know her better, and I really like her. So I guess what I’m trying to say is I totally approve and you don’t have to hide it from me anymore,” she rambled. She looked up at Goku who smiled back at her, with a hint of guilt. 

“I appreciate you saying all the Bulma, but I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you,” he began as he scratched the back of his head with a laugh. “I just sorta forget to mention it.” He avoided her stare after his admission. Bulma closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and huffed a big breath out her nose. 

She laid awake in her bed for hours, pondering the reasons her best friend would keep this secret from her, then determined the most probable scenario, only to be reminded that nothing was ever that complex with Goku. 

“So we’re cool?” Bulma confirmed. 

“Always,” Goku said before he captured her in a big hug. Bulma smiled in relief. He left his arm around Bulma’s shoulders as the friends strolled over to the mess hall together. 

Bulma ate a muffin and some fruit for breakfast, Goku ate the same but in a much larger quantity. She wanted her best friend to dish about everything that had transpired between him and Chi Chi, but she was sitting at their table too. Once everyone was seated and eating, Bulma raised her voice and addressed the group in an announcement.

“Now that everyone is finished with their prep work, we can enjoy some time to ourselves before the campers arrive. This morning we will be going to the obstacle course together, then we get a free afternoon. Tomorrow, you’ll have a free morning, then we’ll go swimming and canoeing together that afternoon,” Bulma explained. “Use this time as you’d like because once the campers arrive we’ll be staying pretty busy!"

After Bulma finished everyone began eating and chatting again.

“What is everyone going to do with their free time?” Chi Chi asked the group. Krillin and Goku gave each other a mischievous look, but before Bulma could ask what it was all about. Eighteen chimed in to answer Chi Chi’s question. 

“Probably lay out by the lake,” the blonde shrugged, "I’m trying to get a tan.” 

“Ooh, I might have to join you!” Chi Chi replied excitedly. 

“I’m trying to get some alone time with a certain blue haired camp director,” Yamcha said flirtatiously as he looked directly at Bulma. She blushed at the very forward comment made in front of an audience. He obviously did not interpret her avoidance of his kiss as a rejection.

“I want to hangout with you too, Bulma!” Goku added. Bulma laughed unsure if he was trying to save her from the awkward situation or if he was just naive to the innuendo in Yamcha’s comment. Vegeta seemed very amused by the interaction as he continued munching on a slice of toast.

After everyone finished their breakfast, the group walked over to Goku and Krillin’s station together. Each counselor took their turn running the course while being timed. 

Goku went first to demonstrate, but instead of explaining the obstacles as he went, he rushed through like his life depended on it. It didn’t take long for Bulma to realize he was showing off for Chi Chi. The raven haired girl jumped around and applauded with much more enthusiasm than anyone else. 

When Goku returned to the group he gave her a sweet smile and asked if she wanted to try. Chi Chi nodded and got onto the starting line. Krillin started the timer and she took off. Bulma was surprised how gracefully Chi Chi navigated the course, Goku seemed to be very proud. 

After Seventeen and Eighteen ran the course, Bulma concluded she was probably the least athletic out of the entire group. She decided it didn’t matter if her time wasn’t very fast as long as she didn’t fall. One fall is an accident, two falls and you're labeled as a klutz.

Krillin ran the course as expertly as Goku, but just a touch slower. Next up after him was Yamcha. 

“This one’s for you,” he said with a wink and a finger gun at Bulma. She gave him an awkward smile, as Vegeta rolled his eyes and Eighteen snorted a laugh. Apparently it was obvious to everyone but Yamcha, that she wasn’t interested.

Yamcha’s time was on par with the other boys, but looked clumsy compared to Vegeta’s run. Bulma knew Vegeta was an athlete, but the way he moved through the course with such power and grace was truly impressive. 

Vegeta was the only person who could come close to Goku’s time, but he didn’t seem to care enough to run it again. Bulma wondered if his objective was more to be better than Yamcha than be the best overall. She couldn’t help but think her attention had something to do with it.

Bulma ran the course last, and was able to not trip on anything. Even though her time was dreadfully slow, everyone still clapped and patted her on the back. 

Next they made their way over to the zip line. On the ground, Krillin secured everyone in the harnesses and helmets. Goku stood atop a platform and waited to hook the next person to the line that extended about sixty feet. The two boys seemed to be getting along much better and their collaborative efforts proved efficient. Bulma climbed up the ladder and Goku hooked her up to the line. 

“All you have to do is run and jump off the platform!” Goku explained, “once you get to the bottom just unhook yourself and you're good to go."

Holding on to the rope that connected her to the line, Bulma excitedly leapt from the platform. The line dipped from her weight as she zipped past the trees. The breeze rushing past her face was exhilarating.

Feeling fancy, Bulma leaned back until she hung upside down and kicked her legs out wide. The other counselors laughed and clapped at her silly display. It was obvious that this would become a contest of who could ride the zip line in the most creative way. 

As she neared the end, she righted herself to prepare to stop. Bulma swung up as she hit the stopper before catching her feet onto the lower platform. She reached up, unhooked her rope from the line, and carried it with her as she backed away. Before she could step down from the platform, Yamcha was barreling down the line and attempting all sorts of crazy moves. 

He wasn’t as proactive about ending right side up, so when he hit the stopper and swung up, he flailed almost hitting Bulma. In an attempt to dodge Yamcha’s feet, the blue haired girl jumped back. 

Bulma lost her footing, slipped off the edge of the platform, and fell backwards a few feet before hitting the ground. The impact of her back slamming into ground knocked the wind out of her. Her head bounced off the dirt before she scrunched her eyes closed and winced in pain.

When Bulma opened her eyes, her vision was slightly blurred but she could make out the half dozen figures that stood over her. They were all whispering. All Bulma could think was, ‘ _maybe I am a klutz._ '

“Back up, would ya! Give her some air!” she heard Vegeta’s voice saying. The figures did as they were told and one bent down closer to her. Bulma blinked and the flame haired figure came into better focus. Vegeta snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“Bulma... can you hear me?” he asked softly.

“That hurt,” she groaned in reply. Vegeta sighed, relieved that she was likely more shaken up than injured.

“Are you good to sit up?” he said as he began helping her to sit. Vegeta undid the helmet’s clasp under her chin and removed it for her. Bulma looked around at the concerned faces of her fellow counselors as she felt the where her head hit the ground. She surely would have had a huge lump had it not been for her helmet.

Bulma was startled when Vegeta grabbed the sides of her face and leaned in close. His dark eyes searched hers so deeply that Bulma felt the breath leave her lungs again.  

“Tell me something, Bulma,” he began, his firm hands rested on her cheeks. She hummed her acknowledgment. His proximity and intense eye contact put her in some kind of trance, it was like they were the only two people out in this entire forest. She couldn’t help her stare falling to his lips and wonder what they might feel like against hers.

“Are you really that clumsy or do you just hurt yourself as an excuse to talk to me,” he smirked. And with that the spell was broken. Bulma let out a irritated groan and shoved him away. Vegeta released her face and laughed. 

“Your pupils look even, so I doubt you have a concussion,” Vegeta announced as he got up and dusted off his shorts. Bulma scowled at Vegeta, then Goku reached his hand out to help Bulma up. She accepted but continued glaring at Vegeta. He was so infuriating, she couldn’t even believe she wanted to kiss that jerk.


	7. Chapter 7

After the mishap at the zip line, Bulma decided to spend her free afternoon relaxing. She sat in her black bikini atop a towel on the edge of the dock with her feet in the water.

She had a large glass of pink lemonade in hand, but what she really drank in was the sight of Vegeta’s shirtless body. He had been running laps around camp, and Bulma couldn’t help but appreciate the results. 

“Someone looks thirsty,” a female voice snickered. Bulma looked up from the object of her fascination to find Eighteen looking ready for a swim in a red bathing suit. 

“Oh, I have this lemonade,” Bulma said absentmindedly, before taking a sip.

Eighteen sat down next to her and said, “that’s not what I meant,” before pointing at Vegeta with her eyes. Bulma flushed with the realization she’d been caught ogling him. 

“Vegeta is such a jerk,” Bulma said is mock exasperation, “did you hear what he said to me at the zip line?"

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you were just thinking,” Eighteen teased and Bulma’s cheeks grew even pinker. The blonde looked over at Vegeta as he jogged by. The sweat on his muscled body reflected in the sunlight. “Can’t say I blame you, though,” she added and the girls looked at each other giggled. Vegeta rounded a corner and out of view. 

The girls were gossiping when they heard a pair of dainty footsteps coming up the dock. They turned to find Chi Chi in a sweet pink, peplum one piece.

“Hi girls!” Chi Chi chimed. “Can I join you?” Eighteen gestured to the spot on the dock next to her, inviting Chi Chi to sit.

“I’m so excited for all the campers to get here!” the raven haired girl smiled.

“Really? I would think with campers around, it’ll be harder for you to get felt up by Goku behind some canoes,” Eighteen laughed. Heat spread across Chi Chi’s face, turning her cheeks an embarrassed shade of pink. Apparently the blonde took no prisoners when it came to teasing today.

“Bulma!” Chi Chi whined, “Are you telling people about me and Goku?!” But Bulma wasn’t paying attention, she was just staring off into the distance. 

“Shhh!” Bulma hushed as she waved away Chi Chi’s question. Eighteen followed Bulma’s line of sight, then Chi Chi caught on and looked in the distance to find what was so interesting to her fellow counselors. Vegeta had rounded the far corner and come into sight again. 

Bulma’s sunglasses slid down the bridge of her nose as she bit her lip. _Damn, Vegeta was looking like a snack._  

Apparently the three of them staring at him (as opposed to just Bulma) was far more noticeable because he looked back at them this time. He slowed his pace and smirked. A small shift in his direction, made Bulma realize he was heading towards them. 

“Chi Chi, I need your help with something,” Eighteen said as she stood and dragged the raven haired girl back toward the shore. 

“But I just got here!” she protested, but it was too late. Eighteen looked back and winked at Bulma as the two girls passed Vegeta on his way up the dock. Once he reached Bulma, Vegeta crouched down to her eye level. 

“Are you starting a fan club for me?” he joked as he snatched the lemonade from her hand and took a sip. Bulma dramatically rolled her eyes. 

“You really are in love with yourself, aren’t you?” she retorted in an attempt to deflect. “You know it’s kind of inappropriate for you to be running around camp half naked.” Bulma looked out into the water pretending to not be interested in his stupid muscles or his devilishly handsome face.

“And here I thought you were enjoying the view,” he teased as he leaned in closer. Bulma’s eyes snapped to him and he was smirking like he knew he had won. “I arguably have more clothes on than you, _director_ , if you really want to talk about who’s being inappropriate.” His suggestive eyes traced down her bikini clad body as if to emphasize his point, before returning to her face.

“Whatever,” she mumbled after she couldn’t think of anything more clever to say. Bulma looked off into the water again to escape Vegeta’s dark gaze. Then she asked herself why she was even resisting his teasing. 

Everything he said was true. _What would he do if she owned up to his accusations? Or better yet, said something even more salacious?_ If she could be more bold then him, she might be able to fluster him or if he likes her boldness and makes a move, then she still wins. 

Deciding to conduct a experiment to see if he’d indulge her in a little game, Bulma pushed off the dock and into the water. She held her breath underwater for a moment then surfaced and began splashing around. 

“Help! Help! I’m drowning!” she called exaggeratedly, “I can’t swim! I need a lifeguard!” Vegeta just shook his head and laughed, the water she was in was no more than four feet deep. She could easily stand and have her head above water. He decided to humor her though and jumped in to ‘rescue’ her. 

He swam over to her and she immediately latched on to him. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his muscled chest. Vegeta’s rough hands found home on her hips and she felt so small under his touch. She wanted those hands to explore her whole body. Their current attire allowed for the most skin contact they’d ever had and Bulma was loving it. 

“Oh thank you for saving me! How can I ever repay you?” she asked in her best rescued damsel voice. Bulma’s fingers began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she expectantly gazed up at him with her big blue eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling, slightly embarrassed by how theatrical she was being. 

“Hmm,” Vegeta hummed as he pretended to think what he should ask for his reward. As he did so, his hands began trailing down her back and over the curve of her ass before giving it a little squeeze. Bulma squeaked in response, surprised how forward he was being, but she didn’t mind, this was working better than expected. In fact she was seconds away from wrapping her legs around him and telling him to take her right there in the lake. 

“Do you still have those chips Goku was eating at your pajama party? I’d like those as my reward,” he laughed and Bulma immediately frowned. 

“You’re so annoying!” Bulma scoffed as she pushed herself out of his grasp and started marching toward the shore. 

“What did you want me to ask for, Bulma?” he called knowingly and she blushed furiously. _Why did he have to be such a tease?!_ Bulma ignored his question and continued back to her cabin. He began following her, barely containing his laughter. 

“Wait, could I at least borrow a towel?” he asked as he emerged from the water. Bulma didn’t respond but a dripping wet Vegeta followed her back to her cabin anyway. 

The pair walked into Bulma’s cabin, and the blue haired girl threw a towel at Vegeta with hostility. Bulma stomped into the bathroom and dramatically slammed the door shut to convey her discontent. She rinsed off in the shower and wrapped herself in a fresh, fluffy towel.

When she exited the bathroom she was surprised to find a shirtless Vegeta still sitting in her living room, the towel she gave him around his waist, and his arms stretch across the back of the couch. 

“Why are you so mad, Bulma?” he asked, his tone amused. “Is it because I don’t take you on canoe rides at sunset and tell you how pretty you are?” It was apparent that he was teasing her about her day with Yamcha and his obvious attempts at wooing her. _But why would he bring such a thing up?_

“What? Are you jealous of Yamcha?” Bulma accused. She hoped maybe this time she could win at their war of words. 

“Ha!” Vegeta fake laughed. “First of all, that guy is an idiot. Second, I don’t see you fake drowning just to wrap your body around him, so what would I have to be jealous of?” _How did he always manage to turn every situation around on her!_

“Get out of my cabin!” she shouted, but Vegeta just chuckled as he stood up. Bulma attempted to push him out the door but grabbed onto the doorframe. 

“Wait, Bulma, in all seriousness,” Vegeta began as he turned back around to face her. There was a fire blazing in Bulma’s eyes and it was kind of turning him on. He reached out and cupped under her chin to tilt her head up and Bulma was suddenly aware of her near nakedness as she stood so close to him. Vegeta stared into her big blue eyes as he spoke, “I ate all your chips.”

Bulma just screamed in response and Vegeta scurried away laughing to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta woke up to an empty cabin again. He noticed Goku was making a habit of hanging out with Chi Chi as she cooked breakfast for everyone. Vegeta got dressed for the day and slid on his sunglasses as he walked out the door. On his path to the mess hall, the smell of bacon filled the air and he was licking his lips when he found Bulma looking straight up into the sky. 

As he approached he noticed her fists were clenched at her sides and trembling with barely contained rage. Confused, he looked up to see what was angering her to such an extent. A few feet away was a pole that the camp flag waved proudly from, and strung underneath it were a pair of lacy black panties. 

Vegeta bit his fist to contain his laughter. “Yours, I presume,” he chuckled as they watched the panties wave in the morning breeze twenty feet above camp. Her neck craned to look at him and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“You!” she growled accusingly, “You did this!” Then pointed to the panties. 

“What?” he laughed. “Why would you possibly think that?”

“You were alone in my cabin yesterday!” she screamed. Vegeta ceased his laughter, contemplated how to defend himself a moment, then took a step closer and leaned in so they were eye to eye. 

“Theft is not how I like to get a woman’s panties,” he husked, then immediately side stepped past her and continued his path to the mess hall. Bulma felt her cheeks reddened as she watched him walk away.

She wondered what it would take for him to obtain her panties in the way he suggested. _Hell, not much at this point._ Even though he’s a smug bastard, she was on the verge of humping him in the lake yesterday and all he did was touch her bare skin with his strong, rough hands. She could picture his firm muscles pinning her down on the lake’s shore as he kissed her passionately. Her fingers tangled in his hair to pull him closer.

A moment passed before she shook her head to refocus. She squeezed her thighs firmly together to smother the tingling in between her legs brought on by her wandering imagination. Once calmed, Bulma stomped over to the flag pole and retrieved her underwear. _Who would pull such a stupid prank? On the camp director no less!_  

Bulma returned her panties to cabin before making it over to the mess hall to finally eat her breakfast. She could hear the hushed whispers and chuckles from her fellow counselors as she plated her meal. Bulma knew they would be able to deduce that the panties were hers, but what she was more interested in was to see who looked the most guilty. 

The blue hair girl gave everyone a fierce glare as she approached the table. She looked into everyone’s eyes and tried to break them with an unrelenting stare, but nobody gave. 

“Just sit down already,” Vegeta muttered, “you’re not intimidating enough for a tactic like that.” Bulma growled, but she sat down anyway. 

“So, anyone ready to fess up?” Bulma frowned at her fellow counselors. Goku just smiled back at his angry best friend.

“Is everyone excited to hang out at the lake this afternoon?” he asked happily. His question seemed to break the tension and normalcy returned to the room. They cheerfully conversed about their plans, completely ignoring their fuming director. Bulma ate her meal quickly, not particularly interested in anything her friends had to say.

After a frustrating breakfast, Bulma decided to spend the remainder of her morning reading in a hammock. She rested her open book on her chest when she noticed she wasn’t able to focus on the text in front of her. Her thoughts wandered, creating theories of who the prankster that stole her underwear was. No one seemed to have both motive and opportunity. 

Bulma woke up from a nap and realized she hadn’t noticed when she fell asleep. She checked her watch to find that it was already lunch time. She rolled off her hammock and made her way over to the mess hall to meet up with her fellow counselors. 

By the time she arrived, most everyone was seated and eating. Bulma hurriedly filled her plate and took a seat next to Eighteen. 

“Anything interesting happen after Chi Chi and I left the dock yesterday,” Eighteen asked playfully as she gave Bulma a nudge with her elbow. 

“Ugh, no,” Bulma grumbled before leaning in closer to the blonde. “Vegeta is literally the most ridiculous and stupid human being I’ve ever met. In fact, I think I hate him,” she whispered. 

“So he didn’t make a move, is what your saying?” Eighteen laughed and Bulma sighed. It was so mortifying, she practically threw herself at him yesterday and all he did was make jokes. 

Suddenly, Vegeta came barging in the door of the mess hall, the commotion caused everyone to look up from their lunch.

“Which one of you idiots covered my guard tower in peanut butter!?” he shouted at the group. Everyone started to snicker, but Bulma let out a particularly obnoxious laugh. 

“Of course it was you!” Vegeta grumbled as he stomped over to Bulma. “Is this your idea of some stupid revenge? I already told you I wasn’t the one who strung your panties up the flag pole!” Vegeta was clearly enraged.

“It wasn’t me!” Bulma struggled to get out between laughs, “but I wish it was!” Vegeta scowled at her before turning his seething glare onto the rest of the counselors. 

“You’re not intimidating enough for a tactic like that,” Bulma teased, using his own words from this morning. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, before he leaned down so his lips almost touched her ear. 

“Oh, I’m plenty intimidating,” he whispered, before marching over to the buffet table to make his plate. Bulma shivered as Eighteen gave her a knowing look. 

The gang quickly returned to laughing and chatting like normal. Bulma wondered if this prankster would continue, the more people who got pranked the less suspects she would have. Once finished with their lunch, everyone returned to their cabins to change and get ready to swim at the lake.

The swimsuit clad counselors all congregated on the shore of the lake near the dock. Yamcha helped pull out a few canoes for those interested, while a grumpy Vegeta hosed off his guard tower.

Chi Chi and Bulma claimed a canoe for themselves and pushed it out into the water. The girls giggled and gossiped, mainly about Goku, as they paddled through the lake. Bulma realized she rather enjoyed Chi Chi’s company and hoped that her relationship with Goku transcended camp. 

The girls had just made it to a deeper part of the lake when a canoe carrying Vegeta and Goku sped towards them. 

“Hey boys! Isn’t this so fu—,” Chi Chi cut off her question when Vegeta stood up from his boat. "What are you doing?”

His only answer was an evil smirk before he jumped into their boat. Goku chuckled to himself before paddling away. 

“You better sit down, before you tip us over!” Chi Chi exclaimed, then Bulma frowned knowing that was his exact intention. She tried to stand up and shove him out, but he was faster.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma in one arm and the edge of the canoe in the other before throwing his body weight over the side. The girls squealed as the boat capsized and they all hit the water with a splash. 

They surfaced, and Bulma was still in Vegeta’s grasp as they treaded water. She started beating his chest with her tiny, ineffectual fists but he just laughed. Their upside down canoe and a distressed Chi Chi floated nearby. 

“Is it impossible for you not to be a jerk for just one minute!” Bulma yelled, but his amusement didn’t falter. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, feigning innocence, “just yesterday you told me you needed a lifeguard, and here I am saving you from your up turned boat.”

“A boat YOU up turned!” she screamed and pushed away from him. Vegeta just continued to laugh, apparently her anger was quite humorous to him. It would make sense why he’s constantly trying to provoke her. Bulma followed Chi Chi as they swam back to shore, leaving Vegeta to haul back the canoe.

When Bulma made it to the shore, she grabbed her towel and laid it out next to a sunbathing Eighteen. The blue haired girl was still fuming, but the blonde laughed quietly and shook her head. 

“It seems like he’ll do just about anything to get your attention,” Eighteen muttered. 

“Seems like he’ll do anything to piss me off!” Bulma retorted with venom her friend didn’t deserve. Eighteen put her hands up in mock surrender before laying back down to soak in the sun’s rays. Bulma did the same after slipping on her sunglasses. She really needed to chill out before the sexual frustration ate her alive. 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the day was here, the campers were arriving! In the afternoon, all the counselors met in the center of camp where the parents would be parking to drop off their kids. Bulma passed out clipboards to each of the counselors with a list of all the cabin assignments. 

“We’re going to be greeting everyone and escorting them to their assigned cabins. I want everyone to feel welcome, so put on your best smiles!” Bulma instructed, “I’m looking at you, Vegeta.” 

The use of his name made him look up from the list he was perusing and scowl. “I’m great with kids,” he declared and Bulma just rolled her eyes to express her disbelief. He grumbled what she guessed was an insult. 

The afternoon flew by as cars filed in and out of camp, dropping off their kids. The counselors all took turns escorting the campers to their cabins, helping with luggage, and reassuring parents that their ‘precious angels’ were safe. The campers ages ranged from eight to twelve years old. 

It was apparent that many of the tween girls were boy crazy by their reactions to the handsome male counselors. Bulma didn’t really know how to approach such a thing, when she was that age she was more interested in hanging out in her dad’s lab than boys. She decided to ignore it, there’s nothing wrong with harmless crushes. 

After everyone was settled the campers made their way to the mess hall for dinner. Once the campers had their food and were seated at the tables, Bulma came to the front of the room to greet everyone and introduce her team. 

“Hey everybody! Who’s excited for camp to start?” Bulma asked excitedly into her microphone, and all the kids clapped. “I SAID, who’s excited for camp to start!?” she repeated and the kids screamed and cheered louder. 

“Whoa! Looks like we have a great group this year, huh guys?” she play asked her counselors who were lining up next to her. “Are you guys ready to meet your amazing team of camp counselors?” Bulma asked the room and the campers hollered with enthusiasm. 

She went down the line introducing each of the counselors and their roles at camp. Bulma noticed Goku and Yamcha got especially loud cheers from a group of giggly older girls seated in the center of the room.

“This is Vegeta, he’s our lifeguard on staff and will be administering any first aid,” Bulma announced and Vegeta gave a lackadaisical wave. The kids all clapped but then one girl from the group of boy crazy tweens stood up with her hand raised. 

“Are you trained in mouth to mouth? Because I think I’m going to need it!” she asked and all her friends laughed hysterically. 

“We’re not taking any questions at this time!” Bulma almost shouted. Vegeta looked over at her and smirked, clearly amused by the speed and aggressiveness in her response to a little girl’s joke.

“Anyway!” she continued, “I’m Bulma, your camp director, so if you have any questions while you’re going about your activities, don’t hesitate to ask! I want to make sure you all have an awesome time! After dinner tonight, we’re going to kick off camp with a big bonfire and s’mores!” All the campers clapped and cheered.

Dinner ended and Bulma urged everyone to wear a jacket to the bonfire, the nights had been chilly since they arrived at camp. She headed back to her cabin to follow her own instructions. The blue haired girl dug through her belongs as she tried to decide what to wear to tonight’s festivities, then she came across a sweatshirt that proudly boasted their school's colors.

She threw the sweatshirt over her head and smiled to herself wondering the kind of reaction her choice in wardrobe will elicit.

Bulma walked up to fire pit to find that most of the counselors were already there. Goku, Chi Chi, and Eighteen were setting out the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers in an easy buffet-like station. Vegeta and Seventeen were working on getting the fire started while Krillin and Yamcha collected more fire wood. After discarding an armful of wood into the pile, Yamcha approached Bulma. 

“I didn’t know you were on the swim team,” Yamcha commented while pointing to her sweatshirt. Bulma looked down at what she was wearing and blushed slightly, she didn’t think anyone but Vegeta would notice. 

“Oh I’m not,” she explained, "I’m just a fan.” Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t hide his smile as he lined up the wood in the fire pit. Bulma wondered if he's just some pyromanic or he was actually happy she wore his sweatshirt again. She hoped for the latter.

The campers began to shuffle in and Bulma was glad to find most everyone listened to her advice. The kids claimed their seats and talked amongst themselves as the fire started blazing. Once the bonfire was a reasonable size the kids grew more eager to make their s’mores.

Goku and Chi Chi stood by the station they set up and helped passed out marshmallows. For every two marshmallows Goku gave away, he ate one. For some unknown reason, Chi Chi found his appetite endearing. The campers all happily buzzed around the fire, roasting their treats. 

The sun retired for the day and dark sky was splattered with more stars than you could every see in the city. Seventeen began pointing out constellations to the campers near him. Everyone settled in their seats and snacked on their gooey s’mores. 

“Anyone know any good ghost stories?” Krillin asked the group. Some of the kids cheered while others pretended not to be frightened by the idea. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell one,” Vegeta replied and Bulma found herself sitting up taller, interested to hear his tale. His face shifted into something conspiratorial as he leaned in like he was telling the campers something secret. 

He went on to tell a story about a creepy alien monster, named Freeza, that haunted a camp just like theirs. The monster was described as white as a ghost, but had lizard like features.

“It was said that in the dark of the night, Freeza would sneak into the cabins and SNATCH...” as he said the words he suddenly grabbed the young boy sitting next to him who squealed in fear and surprise, “the campers right out of their beds. His nasty claws where ice cold, but even if the camper woke when he touched them, they couldn’t scream or move. It was like their bodies were frozen in sleep, but their minds were awake to witness the horror.”

Some of the kids shuttered, while the girl sitting next to Bulma squeezed her arm. Bulma just smiled, amused by how animatedly Vegeta was telling his story. The flickering fire cast shadows on his face that emphasized his high cheekbones and handsome jawline. She was more bewitched by his stunning appearance than his spooky tale. 

“Wh-What did Freeza do with the kids he takes?” a small trembling voice implored. Vegeta looked directly into the camper’s eyes and said solemnly, “nobody knows.” The comment was followed by whimpers and whispers from the campers.

Bulma knew after a story like that some of kids would definitely be sleeping with the lights on. The fire simmered down as the night wore on. Campers started making their way back to their cabins for bed as the counselors picked up all the trash from the s’mores.

“Do you want me to walk you back?” Vegeta offered Bulma, “I can make sure there’s no monsters in your cabin,” he added playfully. Bulma smiled and walked away, Vegeta followed taking her silence as agreement. They walked beside one another, arms brushed against each other's while they took turns stealing glances.

Bulma was about to open her door when she turned around and leaned back against it. Vegeta, who was standing behind her, paused and looked at her incredulously.

“How do I know that you won’t try to steal me out of my bed like Freeza?” she joked. Vegeta seemed amused by her question as he stepped forward and placed his hand flat against the door. They were so close now, Bulma could feel the heat of his body on her skin, the scent of campfire lingered on his clothes. His eyes looked dangerous and hungry as he peered down at her. 

“If anything, I’m trying to get you into bed, not steal you from it,” he whispered seductively. Instinctually Bulma flushed at such a forward suggestion, but then she frowned at him. 

“Pfft,” she huffed. “You say stuff like that all the time but you never follow through. I’m starting to think you’re all talk and no action,” she teased. 

“Is that so?” Vegeta asked as he leaned in dangerously close.

“Yeah...” Bulma continued to stare up at him defiantly, but she couldn't deny the butterflies flittering frantically in her stomach as he inched closer.

“Yeah?” The fingers of his free hand slipped into her hair and pulled her closer until their noses touched.

“Ye—“ Bulma’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips landed on hers. The anticipation had been killer, making the contact a much needed sigh of relief. His kiss was hot and tasted sweet, like toasted marshmallows. 

When it almost seemed like he was going to back away, Bulma grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him down to kiss him harder. She wasn’t ready for this moment to end.

Vegeta smiled against her lips at her apparent enthusiasm, her actions signally she wanted more than a little good night peck. His hand slid up so his entire forearm could rest against the door, closing the little space left between them. Vegeta's firm body pinned her possessively against the surface as he continued to kiss her with more fervor. 

Bulma let out a small moan, loving the way his muscles pressed into her soft body. His heated presence was overwhelming. He used the opportunity of her parted lips to introduce his tongue. She accepted and reciprocated as their passionate kiss deepened into some more needy, more urgent. Bulma gripped the front of his hoodie tighter to hold him in place, it felt like the only thing she could do to keep herself grounded. 

This kiss, _his kiss_ , that she had been yearning for since the second night at camp, was more than she had even hoped for. Bulma knew right away that the way he made her feel as their lips melted together was much too dangerous. She liked being in control, but when he touched her, her body gave in like she was under his spell. 

Vegeta pulled away from her lips, and she pouted slightly. Their eyes locked on to one another's as he removed his fingers that were tangled in her hair and brushed the strays behind her ear. He leaned back in but only so his forehead rested on hers, his eyes closed again and he breathed deeply as if he needed a moment to regain his composure.

“Good night, Bulma,” he whispered then punctuated his farewell with one last peck. He pushed off the door to return to his own cabin. Bulma watched as he walked away, slumped against her door, attempting to catch her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma woke up with a smile on her face, a steamy kiss from Vegeta the night before led to some rather pleasant dreams. She clutched her blankets to her chest and hummed with giddy excitement. Camp was about to get a whole lot more interesting!

It was the first full day of camp, so after breakfast all the kids would be rotating through the various stations by age group and Bulma was going to be spending her days supporting her team.

This morning, by pure coincidence, she was going to visit Vegeta at the lake. She didn’t change her schedule just so she could have a reason to talk to him again. That would be weird. She’s not a stalker, ok!? He kissed her! She can talk to him if she wants to! 

After her internal argument to justify simply doing her job, Bulma made her way over to the lake. She was surprised how anxious she began to feel, as each step brought her closer to the boy who wouldn’t leave her thoughts. Most of camp she had been wanting Vegeta to kiss her, but now what? Bulma really didn’t want to come off as clingy, but she did want to be assertive and sexy, a strong woman who takes what she wants.

A screeching whistle cut through her thoughts and the chatter of the kids by the lake. Vegeta’s voice shouted ‘walk!’ at some rowdy boys who were running and shoving each other on the dock.

He sat on his guard tower with the relaxed confidence and poise of royalty. Today, he was shirtless and without his umbrella, catching some sun no doubt. ' _You don’t get a bronze complexion like that without a little effort_ ,’ Bulma surmised. The closer she got the more she wondered if he was flexing, surely no one just looked like that. A red whistle hung around his muscled neck and of course he wore his signature sunglasses. 

Below a group of the tween girls stood at the base of his tower and giggled while attempting to flirt with the older boy. He wasn’t looking at them, instead his gaze was fixed on those in the water, but he appeared to be humoring them in answering their nonstop questions.

“So, like, do you work out?” Bulma heard one of the girls ask as she approached. 

“Hey girls, do you mind if I talk to Vegeta for a minute?” she asked the group of tweens, who all frowned and murmured in reply. Once the girls were out of earshot Bulma looked up at Vegeta who seemed rather amused. 

“It seems like you’re like a celebrity to girls that age. Do you just eat up all that attention? Is it your fuel?” Bulma teased, but Vegeta just smirked as he watched the kids swimming in the lake.

“No need to be jealous of some little girls, Bulma, the buckets of attention you give are enough to sustain me,” Vegeta replied. The blue haired girl flushed realizing how obvious the amount of time she spent watching or thinking about him throughout camp had been.

“You think you’re such a stud, don’t you?” she retorted. Vegeta turned to face her, sliding his sunglasses down his nose so he could look her right in the eye. 

“Don’t _you_?” he replied arrogantly.

_Was it possible to want to smack someone and make out with them at the same time?_ Bulma opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again, the dissonance she felt prevented her from forming a coherent sentence. He gave her a wicked smile before pushing up his sunglasses and returning his sights to the water. 

“You came over here for a reason, did you need something from me?” he asked. The question jolted her back into reality. _Did she come over here for a purpose other than seeing him? His role at camp didn’t really require her support._  She was hesitant to reply. From the moment his lips touched hers last night, all she could think about was kissing him again. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were wearing sunscreen,” Bulma blurted out the first reasonable excuse she could come up with. Vegeta just chuckled at her lame attempt. 

“I am, thanks for your concern,” he smiled, unable to hide his amusement. Bulma couldn’t tell if it was the embarrassment or that fact that he looked down at her from his throne-like chair that made her feel so small.

“Alright, cool, I guess I’ll go then,” she said in a small voice, as she began to retreat.

“Bulma,” he called, and she turned around to face him. “I’ll see you later.” 

She just gave him a little wave and continued on her path. _See her later? Of course he would see her later, but the way he said it suggested something more. Was there some underlying meaning in his farewell that he was expecting her to decode?_ A distressed Bulma held her face in her hands, she was being ridiculous and she knew it.

Bulma thought finally kissing him would solve everything, but now she’s even more nervous around him. What makes it worse is he’s as nonchalant as ever! Maybe she should just keep kissing him until the nervousness wears off. _Brilliant idea, Bulma! Thank you, Bulma!_

~~~~~~~

“How was everyone’s first day of camp?” Bulma asked cheerfully into the microphone. The room erupted with cheers. She went over some general announcements as the campers continued to eat.

“Counselors, we’ll be having a meeting after dinner, so please stay here after you’re finished with you meal,” Bulma concluded. The kids left in pairs or small groups until the mess hall was clear. The counselors all relocated to a single table so they could chat amongst themselves.

“So how is everyone feeling about the first day? Anything noteworthy? Any potential troublemakers?” Bulma asked the group. She had a pen and pad in hand, ready to take notes. Earlier in the day, Bulma realized the bulk of her job was the preparations and planning of camp, which was all finished. Now she just needed to watch it unfold and put out any fires if they arise, and waiting for a problem to solve was already getting boring.

“Some of those ten year olds are super fast! We had so much fun with them out on the obstacle course today!” Goku told her excitedly and Krillin smiled and nodded in agreement.

“None of the eight year olds are glue eaters, if that’s what you’re asking,” Eighteen replied.

“I thought all the kids were great, but the prankster struck again!” Chi Chi cried. “This afternoon when I was making lunch I was scared half to death because the pantry had been filled with fake spiders!” Everyone fought to not laugh. Whoever was pulling the pranks clearly knew Chi Chi well enough to know the girl despised bugs. 

“The only person in this camp we’ve seen be totally okay with handling nasty bugs is Seventeen!” Chi Chi exclaimed as she pointed to him. Seventeen’s eyes widened at the accusation and Eighteen lost it, covering her mouth to conceal her uncontrollable laughter. 

“You’re making a lot of assumptions here,” Seventeen stated plainly.

“Goku and I got pranked too,” Krillin interjected, “down by the obstacle course.” Everyone began looking around at each other suspiciously. Now its possible that the original prankster isn’t even doing these things, but rather the victims are punishing their prime suspects themselves. The group was growing more rowdy, everyone pointing the finger at someone else.

Vegeta had accused Bulma of exacting her revenge on him after she thought he stole her panties and put them out on display. Maybe he gave it more thought and realized Chi Chi would be the person with the immediate access to peanut butter and the timing of the prank on him fit between meals. _Did Vegeta prank Chi Chi?_ Bulma didn’t suspect Seventeen, like Chi Chi did. The other question was: _who would even have the time or ability to prank Goku and Krillin?_

“Okay, that’s enough!” Bulma shouted, and the counselors fell silent. “No more pranks you guys, and if you got pranked there will be no revenge seeking, am I clear?” They all grumbled and groaned at Bulma’s very motherly chastising.

“You’re dismissed,” she called and everyone began to stand up to leave, mixed emotions written on their faces.

“Vegeta, could you hang back a sec? I’d like to have a word with you,” Bulma said and he frowned. The rest of the counselors filed out of the mess hall and whispered their speculations of who the prankster could be. 

“You seriously still think its me whose pulling these pranks on everyone? I got pranked too!” he defended as Bulma walked up right in front of him.

“No! I don’t care about that! I just wanted you for this,” she declared before she pounced.

Bulma grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Vegeta seemed momentary stunned by the suddenness of her assault, but soon reciprocated. His lips moved against hers as his arms snaked around her waist to pull her body in close. Her hands began to finger through his surprisingly soft, inky black hair.

His kiss was so aggressive, she felt like he was pushing her backwards. When she ran into the table they were near, she realized it was intentional. Vegeta grabbed her by the hips and lifted her to sit on the table. Bulma quickly parted her knees and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him close between her legs. 

When their kiss resumed, his hands began exploring her body and Bulma felt her skin tingle under his heated touch. She moaned as Vegeta grabbed a handful of her ass, pulling her to the table’s edge until their hips met. Her hands traced up his shoulders and neck until she landed on his jaw, pressing him deeper into their kiss. She could feel his growing arousal against her thigh as their tongues moved against each other tasting the desire the other wordlessly expressed.

She pulled away from his lips and began kissing his neck and he groaned as his grip on her tightened. Bulma was so pleased to know she had an effect on him too, as she trailed wet kisses and soft nips up his neck. Bulma let out another breathy moan before playfully biting his earlobe. 

“I’ll see you later,” Bulma whispered in his ear before pushing him away and hoping off the table. She turned back around and winked at him before walking out of the mess hall. She decided tonight _he_ would be the one left wanting more. Bulma mentally high-fived herself for perfectly executing her plan despite the aching need growing between her legs.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days of camp had passed, the kids continued rotating through their stations, and Bulma and Vegeta sought every opportunity to spend some alone time together. It was becoming a habit Bulma was very fond of, a hot make out sesh to punctuate each day was exactly what she needed.

Goku and Chi Chi had it right, behind the sports shed was a prime spot for secret smooching. Their kissing became more intense and was accompanied with even more over the clothes groping. Bulma wondered how far she was willing to let their physical relationship progress.

When Bulma walked into the art hall to hangout with Eighteen for the day, she contemplated telling the blonde about her and Vegeta. The only person that she had told was Goku, but for the most part it seemed like the two of them intended to keep it secret. The excitement, and even the sexiness, was heightened by a little sneaking around.

Bulma watched as Eighteen gave the instructions for the project and some especially zealous campers helped pass out all the supplies. The two girls sat and doodled as the campers drew and glued various items to their creations.

After cleaning up the room, the pair of girls strolled out of the art hall and found Seventeen waiting outside. "Hey sis... Bulma," Seventeen greeted. Bulma waved and Eighteen gave her brother a nod in acknowledgement. The three stood outside the arts hall chatting for a moment when Bulma was smacked on the head by a big pink water balloon.

Wet, stinging in pain, and bubbling over in rage Bulma looked up to find two matching pairs of icy blue eyes gaping at her in shock. Bulma and the twins turned to look for the source of the attack when three more balloons came flying at them. Bulma screamed while putting her hands up to guard her face. One balloon hit Seventeen in the chest, another hit Eighteen in the side, and the third hit the ground in a dramatic splat.

The now wet trio frantically searched for their assailant, but no one was in sight. When a third wave, containing a half dozen more colorful water balloons hit, the trajectory made them realize the balloons were being thrown from the roof! Seventeen, Eighteen, and Bulma all scrambled away, but not before getting pegged by a few more balloons each.

They were originally going to go to the mess hall, but now they had to return to their respective cabins to change into something dry. Bulma was fuming as she stomped back to her cabin. Her wet clothes uncomfortably hugging her skin. ' _Who would climb up on the stupid roof? Probably the same stupid prankster who stole her stupid panties. This was so stupid!'_ Bulma seethed internally.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached her cabin, unable to hide the residual annoyance in her voice. An amused Vegeta, who blocked her front door, didn't seem bothered by her attitude as Bulma walked right up to him. He decided to ignore her question and leaned in so his lips almost touched her ear.

"Mmm, I love when you come to me already wet," Vegeta whispered seductively. His husky tone may have had an effect on her had she not literally been sopping wet from the water balloon assault.

"Ha! Ha! You're so witty," Bulma spat sarcastically, but he only smirked in reply. "I just want a hot shower."

"Wow, you're forward, but I accept," Vegeta replied in a flirtatiously low voice.

"Shut up! That wasn't an invitation," Bulma blushed as she hit his chest playfully, and her anger began to subside. "Maybe if you come inside and wait patiently for me to clean up, we can hangout for a minute and  _talk_." Vegeta smiled hoping he was reading her tone correctly as he followed her inside. He sat on the couch and waited for her to shower. Vegeta realized though they had kissed a handful of times now, this would be the first in the complete privacy of her cabin.

His musings were interrupted by Bulma exiting the bathroom a few minutes later, hot steam floated out from behind her. Her wet hair was combed back, she looked fresh faced and dewy. Her big blue eyes glittered as she strolled over to him. She wore a camp shirt and little skater skirt. Vegeta thought she would come sit next to him, but instead she hopped on the couch and straddled him. ' _Right down to business_ ,' he thought with a smirk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bulma asked sweetly as her hands traced up his chest to his shoulders. His hands rested on her smooth, pale thighs. Vegeta tried to think of something clever, but his mind blanked when she started kissing his neck. She trailed her lips up his neck then across his jaw as he hummed in satisfaction and his grip on her thighs slid up to her ass.

"Is this what you wanted?" she whispered against his lips, but before he could answer she kissed him. Their lips melted together in what had become a familiar dance. He bit her bottom lip playfully and Bulma moaned as she began rocking her hips in his lap.

Her hands fell to the hem of his shirt, before she began lifting it. Their kiss broke momentarily as he fully removed his top, revealing the muscles she so adored. Her dainty hands explored his upper body as they resumed their kiss. When his tongue grazed over her lip and she opened her mouth to accept him.

Their kiss deepened as she continued grinding her hips into him. She could feel his growing desire rubbing against her center, causing her to moan again into his mouth. He gripped her thighs and stood, she reflexively locked her ankles around his waist for support.

"How do you feel about taking this party to your bed?" he husked in her ear and she nodded shyly in agreement. He walked over to her bedroom and knocked the door open with his foot. He tossed her gently on the bed and she let out a little giggle. She watched as he stood, shirtless over her and his lusty eyes grated over her body.

Bulma wanted to feel his skin on hers like she had the day on the dock, so she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted over her head. Only a moment passed before he pounced. He began kissing her again and they slowly began to recline back onto the bed. Bulma laid on her back, as Vegeta laid next to her on his side. One of his arms supported his weight as they kissed and the other hand roamed over her body.

He gently massaged her breast over her bra and Bulma sighed at the pleasure, she felt the moisture between her legs increase every second they touched. Her skirt had bunched up around her waist revealing her light blue panties. His fingers skated near her inner thigh and Bulma's whole body tingled in anticipation as he inched closer to her center. Vegeta tickled over her dampened panties and she shuddered at the contact.

"Touch me," Bulma commanded breathlessly as she pulled away from his kiss. She was throbbing with intense need and he was teasing her like always. Vegeta smirked as he continued his feather light touches. Bulma squeezed her eyes closed, but she could feel him watching her every reaction.

She was on the verge of begging when one finger with a little pressure slid up between her crease and landed on her sensitive bud before tracing small circles. She let out a half whimper, half moan, before his hand slipped underneath her panties so his fingers made direct contact with her wet slit.

Vegeta massaged her opening before sliding two fingers inside of her. Bulma bit her lip at the delicious feelings his hand produced, before she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her. She released her hand that she hadn't noticed was gripping the sheets and grabbed his face to pull him into another kiss. His fingers wetted by her own juices circled her clit in a tortuous rhythm. She fought the urge to buck against his hand as her body tensed more with each passing second.

It wasn't long before the tension overflowed into a blissful climax, she clenched her thighs together, effectively trapping his hand, as she rode the waves of pleasure. She let out a sigh as she opened her legs to free him. Bulma opened her eyes to find a Vegeta who seemed all too pleased with himself, and she kissed him again in a silent thanks.

"Should we get some lunch?" he asked and Bulma remembered she was basically skipping a meal in order to satisfy a different craving. She nodded and the pair redressed themselves. Bulma was about to walk out the door when Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

He gave her one last big smooch before she pulled back to look him in the eyes. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him. As they gazed at each other, her heart clenched. This was starting to feel like more than just a summer hookup.

* * *

After dinner, Bulma called the counselors to another meeting. Despite other  _distractions_  that came up today, the blue haired girl was still furious about the water balloons. She couldn't believe she fell victim to another prank! Bulma stood in front of her fellow counselors, her arms were crossed and her expression serious. Eighteen also looked especially irritable.

"Tonight, were getting to the bottom of whoever this prankster is! I'm sick and tired of having to look over my shoulder all the time. Its not funny anymore!" Bulma said sternly.

"I think its pretty funny," Yamcha mumbled, and Eighteen shot him a killer glare.

"You would think its funny, you're only person who hasn't been pranked, Yamcha!" Chi Chi huffed.

"That's pretty suspicious if you ask me," Eighteen narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Maybe I didn't get pranked because I'm so likable," Yamcha suggested innocently. Vegeta snorted a laugh at his pathetic defense, as Seventeen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, everyone but you did get pranked! Seventeen and Eighteen got attacked with water balloons, Chi Chi with the spiders, my panties, Vegeta's guard tower, then there's Goku and Krillin who got... got… wait what even happened to you guys?" Bulma turned to her best friend confused.

"Wait a sec, you said you got pranked but never gave any of the details!" Eighteen exclaimed. Goku and Krillin looked at each other nervously.

"Well… you see…" Krillin began, but Goku couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter so fitful he nearly fell from his chair. "It was us the whole time!" Goku confessed between laughs. Initially everyone was shocked, but it quickly shifted to anger.

"Really Goku! Really! My panties! What's wrong with you!?" Bulma shrieked.

"Clowns," Vegeta scoffed.

"I'm going to wring your stupid necks for messing up my hair!" Eighteen growled.

"Why would you use my fear of spiders against me, Goku!" Chi Chi cried. Even as his fellow counselors berated him, Goku couldn't stop laughing. Soon a nervous Krillin joined him, truly amused no one suspected them. Seventeen, being a good sport, began to chuckle, it was rather funny after all.

"Wait!" Yamcha called, cutting through the laughter and bickering. "Did you intentionally frame  _me_  as the prankster?" he asked, unable to hide his distress. The question caused everyone's anger to morph into amusement, the group began laughing together at the ridiculous antics of the two boys.


	12. Chapter 12

 As camp neared its end, the kids finished rotating between all the stations by age group, so the last few days would consist of group activities. Today, Yamcha was hosting a game of capture the flag for all the campers, so the counselors decided to join in as well. 

Yamcha split everyone into teams, putting Bulma on his team (no surprise there), as well as Goku, with Vegeta, Krillin, Seventeen, and Eighteen on the other team. Each team of counselors had about 30 kids as well. Everyone stood separated by teams, Bulma and Vegeta gave each other a competitive glare, as Yamcha began explaining the game. 

“The field has been separated into two ‘bases', the lines in the grass indicate where each team's territory ends. Both teams will have two flags deep in their territory that you will need to protect. To win though, you will need to run into enemy territory to capture the other team's two flags. Everyone will be wearing these flags around their waist,” Yamcha said as he held up a plastic belt with three colored strips of fabric hanging off. “If you are in enemy territory, and someone from that team can pull one of the flags off your belt, then you have to return back to your side of the field to ‘recover'."

After the explanation of the rules, everyone began putting on their belts with the flags on them. Each team wore a different color to distinguish them from one another. The teams then jogged out into their territories, away from prying ears, for a pre-game huddle. 

Goku was quick to take the lead, dividing their teammates into defenders and attackers. After five minutes of strategy, both teams appeared ready, so Yamcha blew an airhorn signaling the start of the game. Kids and counselors alike, scrambled across the field at the sound.

It was apparent that Vegeta was the other team’s first line of defense, he was fast and that look in his eye made him seem more intimidating than usual. Bulma giggled to herself, knowing how seriously these boys took games like this. He was mercilessly yanking kid's flags off, forcing them to run back to their base. 

As a part of Goku’s plan, he, Yamcha, and a few of the kids all charged the enemy base at the same time, which ultimately allowed Yamcha to capture one of the team's flags. Eighteen and Krillin tried a similar coordinated attack, but Bulma and one of the older campers were able to intercept them. 

With only one flag left to capture, Bulma stood on the edge of her team’s territory, on the other side of the line stood Vegeta. The pair silently stared each other down. 

“C’mon Vegeta, just let me sneak past you,” Bulma whispered sweetly. 

“Not a chance, woman. I like to win,” Vegeta whispered back in a husky voice. Each subtle movement Bulma made, he matched, not giving her any room to get by. When suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Goku flash by at full speed. When Vegeta tried to lurch out to grab his flag, Bulma jumped between them, effectively blocking him. Vegeta growled as he realized Bulma was never intending on getting past him, she was just the diversion. 

Bulma leaned in close to Vegeta’s ear and said in a sexy whisper, “I like to win too.” With the cooperation between him and Bulma, Goku was able to retrieve the other team’s final flag, making their team the winners of the game.   

At the game’s conclusion, everyone was laughing and walking away from the field, removing the flags around their waists and leaving them in a pile by Yamcha. Bulma approached Vegeta, who had his arms crossed and was pretending he wasn’t a sore loser. 

“Hey there,” she greeted as she looped her arm around his, against his will. “Why don’t you come back to my cabin for a little bit?” His expression quickly shifted from annoyed to intrigued, and he picked up his pace in the direction of Bulma’s cabin.

Only moments after closing the door behind them, the pair began kissing with an urgent need. Tongues clashed and hands roved each others bodies. They shed their shirts as they made their way over to the couch. Vegeta sat comfortably on the center cushion and Bulma crawled onto his lap after dropping her shorts.

He caressed her cheek softly, and they made a few seconds of eye contact that felt so intimate, Bulma found herself blushing. The embarrassed feeling faded when their lips met again and Bulma's fingers tangled into his hair to draw him into a deeper kiss. 

Vegeta’s hands firmly gripped her ass, pulling her closer, as their hips grind together. Bulma could feel her body responding to his touch as heat gathered between her legs. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hardened member rubbing her against her center. Suddenly, the door to Bulma’s cabin burst open. 

“Hey Bulm— oops, sorry guys!” Goku yelped after he barged into Bulma’s cabin. He turned around so his back was to them, but remained in the doorway. 

"What the hell, man!” Vegeta yelled.

“Anyway!” Goku continued completely unaffected by the scene behind him.

“Can’t you see I’m busy, Goku!” Bulma screamed. 

“I just had a real quick question,” Goku replied innocently, suddenly offended by his best friend’s treatment.

“GET OUT!” the couple yelled in unison.

“Jeez Bulma, its nothing I haven’t seen before," Goku mumbled as he closed the door. Once he was gone and the door firmly closed, Bulma went to kiss Vegeta again, but he lurched his head back to avoid her kiss and gave her a stern look.  

“What the hell did he mean by that?” Vegeta sneered.

“Nothing,” Bulma dismissed him and started kissing his neck. Vegeta, who was clearly not satisfied by that answer, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back enough so that he could look her in the face. 

“What?” Bulma frowned, but he just raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“I swear, he didn’t mean anything weird by it, we’ve just been friends since we were little kids,” she explained. Vegeta pursed his lips apparently deciding whether or not he wanted to believe it was completely innocent. 

“Ok, but I think I’m done for today,” he stated plainly before he stood tossing a gasping Bulma, who was on his lap, onto the neighboring couch cushion. 

“What? Why?” she pouted. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore,” he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and averted his gaze. Bulma narrowed her eyes mischievously, as she stalked over to him. He turned his head to look away, but glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye when her dainty fingers lightly tickled his bicep. 

“Is that so?” she purred, before palming his obviously-still-in-the-mood erection. “Because, I think we’re just getting started.” He let out a breathy growl as she began stroking his clothed member. He tried to pretend not to be affected by her ministrations, but when her hands met at his waist band, unfastening his button and unzipping his zipper, his eyes snapped to hers as if to confirm she was serious. 

Her blue eyes sparkled with naughty intent, and he allowed a small smirk to cross his face. Vegeta helped as she pulled down his pants, freeing his erection. Bulma’s dainty hand wrapped around him and gently started stroking him. He closed his eyes for a moment letting out a satisfied sigh, then pulled her face to meet his and they kissed again as she worked him with her hand. 

Bulma placed her free hand on his chest and pushed him away from her lips before falling to her knees. She looked up at Vegeta and he visibly tensed in anticipation. Bulma guided his throbbing member to her mouth, taking a torturously slow lick from base to tip, then gave a sloppy wet kiss to the head. 

When she looked up to catch Vegeta’s dark gaze again, and he looked like he might combust. Bulma maintained eye contact as she slid him into her wet mouth taking as much of him as she could. Bulma hadn’t seen many dicks in her life thus far, but from her limited experience she decided Vegeta was _impressive_. She hadn’t even done this particular act more than a couple of times, but she was determined not to let her inexperience show as she sucked him hard and teased him with her tongue.  

Bulma quickly found a rhythm as she bobbed up and down, her hand and mouth worked in conjunction. Vegeta hissed out a breath as he felt himself hitting the back of her throat. Her moans caused vibrations in her mouth that only intensified his pleasure. Watching her pouty pink lips wrapped around his member was excruciatingly amazing. His fingers found their way into her blue hair, and he guided her head to the perfect pace.

A bit a spit dribbled down Bulma’s chin, but she continued to suck and lick and stroke his cock until he groaned and climaxed into her mouth. She realized she hadn’t thought far enough ahead to know what to do in that moment, so she just swallowed. Bulma tried to hide the expression she made at the taste of it, but Vegeta was much too distracted by his post-orgasm bliss. 

Bulma wiped her mouth with her forearm and stood before tucking his softening member back into his pants. Vegeta gazed at her half lidded and sated, then pulled her into another kiss. He broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers. “Who am I kidding? I’m always in the mood for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma rolled over and snoozed her alarm clock with a sigh.  _How was it already the last day of camp?_ She didn't want to get up, but she really had to get ready. The nightly hookups with Vegeta had her dragging the next morning from lack of sleep, but she had decided that the orgasms were worth it.

She tossed her covers off and planted her feet on the ground with a yawn, before she shuffled over to the bathroom. All the campers would be going on one last big hike this morning lead by Seventeen, but Bulma volunteered to hang back with Chi Chi and help prepare for the farewell party that afternoon.

As she made her way out of her cabin, she saw a dozen campers happily skipping and running to the mess hall for breakfast before their hike. Everyone was wearing their Camp Four Star t-shirts for the big group photo before the party this afternoon. With everyone in the mess hall wearing the same thing, Bulma gave up on looking for Vegeta and just ate at the nearest open seat.

Bulma reported to the kitchen after breakfast and Chi Chi was buzzing around. "Hi Bulma!" she greeted, "my to do list is on the fridge, just pick whatever you want and get started!" Bulma nodded and made her way to the fridge to review said list.

"I'll make the cupcakes," she declared as she walked back into the pantry to collect all the necessary ingredients. The girls continued their prep as the laughed and gossiped throughout the morning.

When everyone returned from the hike the campers were all instructed to pack their bags and clean out their cabins. As Chi Chi and Bulma set out the assortment of desserts they prepared that morning, the other counselors did cabin checks to make sure everything was ready to go.

The campers began to gather, and everyone got into their places for a photo, followed by a photo of all the counselors. Bulma smiled as she reviewed the images, this would most definitely be a treasured summer in her memories. Music began to play and the campers began flocking to the tables lined with desserts. They kids all chatted, exchanged phone numbers, and promised to stay in touch.

When Bulma tried one of her own creations, she was pleasantly surprised. Maybe she actually had inherited her mother's natural baking talents. She decided to grab another cupcake and bring it over to her favorite grumpy lifeguard. She hadn't seen much of him today, so she got excited when she found him chatting with Goku and Krillin.

"I made this cupcake special for you," Bulma said as she offered Vegeta the dessert sitting on top of a napkin.

"Oh really? Because it looks like all the others," he teased in reply, and the other boys laughed.

"Ok fine," she shrugged, "the cupcake isn't special but the napkin is." Bulma winked and walked away without further explanation. Vegeta picked up the cupcake to reveal a little note scribbled on the napkin, 'come over to my cabin tonight for your favorite  _dessert_ ,' following by a winky face and a heart.

"What's on the napkin?" Krillin asked confusedly, and Goku snickered to himself.

"Nothing," Vegeta replied plainly. He smirked as he shoved the napkin in his pocket and licked the frosting off the top of his cupcake.

The farewell party fizzled out as the parents began arriving to pick up their kids. All the counselors helped them get packed into their cars and gave them well wishes. Vegeta was getting antsy, he wanted these kids gone so he could go over to Bulma's.

"And that's the last one," Bulma sighed as they waved at the final car as it drove away. She turned around to her fellow counselors. "You guys, thank you so much! This has been an incredible camp, I'm so glad I got to know all of you!" She held her arms out wide and they all jumped in for big group hug.

They stayed together and reminisced over some of their favorite memories from the last two weeks as the sun began to set. As night fell, they parted and all made their way back to their respective cabins.

Bulma freshened up a bit when she got back to her room, but it was only a few minutes later that she heard a knock at the door. She smiled as she skipped over and opened the door to find Vegeta standing outside.

"Do you want to come in?" Bulma asked flirtatiously and walked back into her cabin leaving the door open behind her. Vegeta smirked and quickly strode though the door, pushed in closed behind him, before stalking up behind her.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his broad chest. Vegeta leaned down and began placing soft, wet kisses on her neck. Bulma unconsciously titled her head to the side to grant him better access, her body always so responsive to his touch.

The thumb of one hand stroked the skin of her hip, while the other slid up her shirt to grab a handful of her breast over her bra. Bulma let out a soft moan in response. She placed her small hand over his and moved it from her hip closer to her center.

"Someone's eager," Vegeta whispered teasingly in her ear before he nibbled her ear lobe. His other hand stopped massaging her breast and slid down her body to meet the other to unbutton her denim skirt. She wiggled her hips in an effort to help him pull the skirt off her body, revealing a tiny purple thong underneath.

Once around her ankles, Bulma stepped out of the skirt and Vegeta crouched down to come face to face with her ass. His hands held firmly on her hips as he gave one cheek a little kiss then a playful bite. Bulma looked down at him over her shoulder and giggled.

"Stop it!" she laughed and he gave her a wicked smirk. Vegeta stood as she turned around to face him. Bulma grabbed the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms to help her pull it over his head. She bit her lip as she admired his muscled form. It never got old. Her hands found his abs and she traced the ridges of his firm body all the way up to his jaw. Both hands held onto his face as they looked into each other eyes. Something unspoken but electric passed between them.

Bulma pulled him close and placed her lips on his in a kiss that quickly evolved from sweet and playful to needy and passionate. Vegeta's arms snaked around her body pulling her even closer. She could feel the evidence of his growing desire pressed against her.

Their kiss broke for just a moment when Vegeta began pulling her shirt over her head. Bulma lifted her arms to ease its removal, before Vegeta tossed the forgotten garment off to the side. He paused for a moment, drinking in her nearly naked form. Her milky, smooth skin covered delicious, womanly curves. He noted her bra matched perfectly with her panties, the coordination implying she intended to be seen in such a state of undress.

Vegeta bent down slightly and Bulma thought he might be trying to put his face in her cleavage when he gripped her upper thigh, just below the curve of her ass. He lifted her suddenly and she squeaked with surprised delight. Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck before initiating another kiss.

He carried her blindly back to her bedroom with their lips locked. She bit his bottom lip teasingly and he squeezed her in response. His tongue grazed over her lips in request and she opened her mouth to accept him. Their tongues danced together and wordlessly expressed their desires.

Vegeta pulled away as he laid her down on the bed. Bulma released her legs and arms from around him and pouted at the loss of contact before she watched him begin to take off his pants. Underneath his shorts were a pair of tight, navy blue athletic briefs that showed the outline of his erection. Bulma felt a hint of pride that she had such an effect on him.

"Lay down," she commanded in her best sexy voice. He raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised by her assertiveness, but he did as he was told and made himself comfortable laying on his back on her bed. Bulma was quick to throw a leg over his far side so that she was straddling him. Vegeta smirked, rather pleased where this was going.

Bulma grabbed his wrists and pinned them up by his head. Though he could easily overpower her, Vegeta remained in the position she placed him in, willing to play along.

"Woman, I knew you were a control freak, but this is hotter than I could've imagined," Vegeta husked. Bulma gave him a wicked smile before she began grinding her hips against him. Her core rubbed up and down his throbbing erection making her moan. Vegeta's breath hitched at her tortuous ministrations.

"Do you want me?" she whispered innocently against his lips.

Vegeta closed his eyes and growled, "you're so mean." Bulma gave his a sweet kiss on the lips before releasing his wrists and sat up still straddling him.

"Really?" she pretend pouted, "I think I'm really nice." She then reached behind her back and unhooked her purple bra. Bulma let the straps slowly fall off her shoulders, as Vegeta's charcoal eyes devoured every inch of skin that was being revealed. She then tore the bra away to free her voluptuous chest, and tossed her bra aside. Vegeta licked his lips as if a tempting treat had been placed in front of him.

It was mere seconds before both her breasts were captured by his hands. Vegeta massaged each mound before he ran his rough thumbs over her sensitive nipples and she shivered at the sensation. His treatment caused her moans to grow louder and the heat in her core became more needy. She began swiveling her hips and pressing into Vegeta again.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled before his hands abandoned her breasts. His grip moved to her back and he rolled over, pinning Bulma beneath him. One of his forearms supported his weight, while his other hand reached its fingers into her soft, blue hair. Vegeta tilted her head up and kissed her hard. Their tongues battled for dominance and his hips ground into hers.

She had never experience such a feeling before, it was as if there was some insatiable beast inside her that needed to be fed. As Vegeta kissed her, as his firm muscled chest pressed again her bare breasts, Bulma could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. An aching hunger in the pit of her stomach begged to be filled.

Vegeta's kisses strayed from her lips and he began kissing down her neck, then down her chest. He slowed his pace over her breasts as he licked and softly bit her pert nipples.

All the other times they had hooked up there was a noticeable moment in which the interaction would plateau. Tonight was different. It keep kept progressing, he kept going, and Bulma realized they were getting closer to  _there_.

"I've never…" Bulma whispered in an unsteady voice. Vegeta ceased kissing her stomach and looked up, his lusty eyes shifted into something much softer.

"Did you wanna stop?" he asked softly. Bulma took a deep breath and contemplated her answer. This summer had been everything she'd hoped for. She had so much fun the entire time, but every highlight starred Vegeta. She realized that she really liked him a lot, maybe even was falling for him. Now here she was nearly naked and he was waiting patiently for her to make up her mind. Bulma decided she didn't want to wait because a moment couldn't get more perfect than this.

"No, I want this," Bulma said as she shook her head. Vegeta gave her a small but genuine smile, realizing what she was trusting him with. He continued kissing down her body as he was doing before. But it was different now, he seemed to be more tender, more loving.

Vegeta gingerly placed a kiss on her hip as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties. He looked back up at her again as if waiting for her to change her mind, but when she didn't say anything, he slid the last piece of clothing that concealed her nakedness off her body.

He looked her over her naked form admiringly, but Bulma had never felt more vulnerable or shy. Vegeta pushed her knees apart, putting her womanhood on full display, before he leaned in and kissed up her inner thigh but stopped before reaching her nether lips. Each peck left her skin feeling tingly.

He sat back up and removed his own underwear, freeing his proud erection. After putting on a condom, he crawled on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. He used his head to tease her clit and Bulma thought she might combust. The tension coiling in the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearable.

She gripped his biceps as he slowly entered her, it felt like she was being stretched in uniquely painful way. Bulma closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as he filled her completely. Vegeta let out a satisfied sigh. The sensation was so new, but she knew that moments ago this was what her body was begging for.

She felt Vegeta still before he swept her bangs out off her forehead and she opened eyes to find his eyes searching hers for a sign. Bulma knew he needed some form of reassurance, but words escaped her, so she pulled his face down and kissed him.

He must have understood that as a sign to continue, so he began pulling out before plunging back in. With each movement of his hips the pain she felt shifted into a foreign, yet amazing pleasure.  _Does this make her a woman now? Is Vegeta going to be her boyfriend when they go back to school? What did this even mean?_

Everything in that moment was so overwhelming, the sensation, the emotions, the  _eye contact_ , Bulma feared she might cry. She felt her eyes water against her will, but she refused to let a single tear fall. She worried it would freak Vegeta out.

He found a rhythm with his thrusts before he began kissing her again. His lips felt so earnest and the movement of his hips created a feeling the consumed her. Bulma moaned loudly into his mouth, and in that brief second where she gave up all control a tear fell down her cheek.

When Vegeta felt the wet tear touch his hand the had been holding her face, he pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes that glittered with moisture. He ceased his movements and his brow furrowed.

"You okay?" he asked gently, his tone laced with concerned. His rough thumb glided over her cheek to wipe away the remnants of her tear. Bulma was so embarrassed, crying right now was not very sexy.

"I'm good... Its good.." Bulma stuttered, "really good, I-I don't know why I'm..." Then Vegeta kissed her again to save her from having to finish an explanation not even she knew. He began pulling out and pushing in again. She was relieved that he was unperturbed by her emotional display. Soon Bulma felt brave enough to match his hips with thrusts of her own. Vegeta groaned as their rhythm synced and their pace increased.

Bulma could feel her clit grinding against Vegeta's skin as he filled her over and over again. She knew she was still so tense from nervousness, but each moan that escaped her lips softened her. They breathed heavily and were covered in a light layer of sweat. The force with which he was thrusting into her seemed like it would hurt, but it only increased her pleasure. The experience was so intense, Bulma felt like she literally needed to hold on. Her fingers clawed down his muscled back and he growled with gratification.

When Vegeta started kissing her neck, she decided to give in to the sensations her body was feeling. The tension she felt in her stomach coiled so tight, Bulma was sure she was going to explode. And then she did. The tension released itself in incomparable waves of pleasure that racked her entire body.

She could feel her inner walls clenching around Vegeta's member. Apparently he did too, because he groaned loudly then nearly collapsed on top of her. Vegeta caught himself on his forearms, but rested his forehead on her shoulder, finding relief after her climax sparked his own.

Vegeta didn't move for a moment, still inside her as they both recovered. Bulma felt his haggard breath return to normal, as the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided.

"Vegeta?" she whispered. He kissed her on the shoulder before he sat up to look at her. "Would you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry it took so long to update this fic. I actually had the sex scene written awhile ago and I just wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for another completed story! Thank you so much for all your support! This chapter is just a little something to wrap the story up, I'd love to hear what you thought of the story overall in the comments!

Bulma squeezed her eyes closed as the morning sun invaded her cabin. A heavy arm was draped over her middle and warm, firm body pressed against her back. She sighed as her center ached pleasantly and she recalled the events of last night.

She flipped over to her other side to face a sleeping Vegeta. His usual intense, downturned brows were soften by slumber and made him actually look their age. He had been so sweet and loving with her last night, she supposed that was what most girls wished their first time would be like.

Bulma stroked his face as she decided even if this was it for them, she wouldn't regret it. But in all honesty she really hoped this wasn't the end. She wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt. She didn't want to seem clingy or worse, learn that he didn't feel the same.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered at her caress and he slowly opened his eyes. He gave her a sleepy half smile and mumbled 'good morning' before asking the time.

"It's almost 7:30, you might want to get up soon so you can finish packing before we all meet up for breakfast."

"Yeah ok," Vegeta mumbled in reply as he nuzzled into her neck and squeezed he body closer to his. Bulma giggled as his kisses tickled her skin.

"Vegeta, seriously!" she laughed as he crawled on top of her. "I don't want people seeing you sneak out of my cabin."

"Oh I need to sneak? Why are you embarrassed of me?" he teased with mock offense as his hands roved up her body and his kisses persisted.

"Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!" Bulma laughed as she pushed him away and he rolled off.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," he muttered as he stood but leaned back over the bed and stole a kiss before retrieving his pants from the floor. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Bulma clenched the bedsheet to her chest and smiled as she watched him walk out of the room. He was so damn cute.

She hopped out of bed not long after and got ready to leave camp. As she moved her bags by the front door, Bulma stared into the empty cabin. This place would now hold a very special place in her memory.

With a sigh, Bulma left her cabin and walked towards the mess hall for the last time that summer. Eighteen was about to walk in when she noticed Bulma and waited for her to catch up.

The blonde squinted her eyes, "you seem different" she said, and Bulma blushed at the observation. Would other people really be able to tell that she had had sex just by looking at her?

"How so?" Bulma laughed nervously. She supposed she could tell Eighteen but she really felt like Goku should be the first to know. He was her best friend after all.

"Eh I don't know," Eighteen shrugged but seemed to let it go and pair walked into the mess hall.

Everyone loaded up their plates with breakfast foods prepared by Chi Chi before sitting at the lone table left in the mess hall. The other tables had been folded up and pushed against the wall.

"I'm really going to miss you guys! You all better promise to hangout with me at school!" Bulma said genuinely.

She was a little disappointed in herself thinking back to how she had judged everyone on the first day. They had all proved to be the great counselors and companions she needed for camp to be the amazing success that it was.

"For real, this was my favorite summer in a long time!" Yamcha chimed.

"Totally!" Krillin agreed. "Are you guys coming back next year?"

"Maybe," the twins said in unison.

"Me and Bulma are definitely coming back!" Goku exclaimed as he threw an arm around his best friend. The pair vowed to spend every summer they could together before college.

"Are you coming back Vegeta?" Goku asked, and Bulma perked up hopefully. She was excited thinking about coming back here together. If he had half as much fun as she did this summer, he would definitely come back.

"Yeah, probably not," Vegeta shrugged and Bulma felt a sharp pang of disappointment. "If I get recruited to swim in college I'll probably have summer practices."

"Same actually," Yamcha said, "I've already been talking to a few baseball coaches."

The group continued to chatter about the upcoming school year and college ambitions, but Bulma was stuck in her own thoughts. After everyone finished eating, they all helped Chi Chi clean the kitchen and parted ways to pack their cars.

"Let's hurry and load your bags in the car so I can go help Chi Chi," Goku said to Bulma as he dragged her back to her cabin. After lugging all of their bags to Bulma's car, Goku jogged over to Chi Chi's cabin.

Bulma loaded up the trunk and watched from a distance as Goku was being introduced to Chi Chi's dad who had come to pick her up. She smiled as she watched her friend nervously shake the giant's hand.

Chi Chi's dad got in the car before she pulled Goku down into a big goodbye kiss. When he walked back over to Bulma's car, he excitedly informed her that the raven haired beauty was officially his girlfriend.

Bulma was happy for them, truly she was, but she was also a little jealous. She and Vegeta had still yet to define their relationship and it only served to make her more anxious about their farewell.

Bulma and Goku waved goodbye to the twins and then Yamcha as they pulled out of camp. Goku loaded the last bag into the car and closed the trunk before looking past Bulma at Vegeta and greeted him with a nod.

"Oh hey," Bulma said as she turned around. She had been reluctant in saying goodbye to him, unsure if this would be the final conclusion of their summer romance.

"Hey," Vegeta replied and the pair stared at each other silently. Sensing the tension, Goku said "I'm going to go say bye to Krillin," before jogging away.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking why she was hiding from him.

"Drive safe," Bulma told him. She wanted to ask him what they were but chickened out, and decided to keep her expectations low.

"Yeah, you too," Vegeta replied seemingly confused by her treatment. He didn't understand the distance she was putting between them, he thought everything went great last night.

"So, I guess I'll see you back at school?" Bulma said with false casualness.

"Well I was hoping to see you before that..." Bulma could help the smile the spread across her lips, "...like maybe tomorrow," Vegeta suggested with smirk.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @vegebulsoup  
> twitter: @vegebul_soup


End file.
